Protect
by kamigoshi
Summary: YAOI! Tsunas mother found out by hes getting bullied and she decided to transfer him to Namimori.To top it off he had to live with his spiteful half brother for 3 years since his mother abandoned him to go over seas for on a honeymoon!full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

_Heyy peoples! _

_It's another fan fic..._  
_Yay, it's another fan fic..._

_This is going to be my first Yaoi fanfiction... just to let people know_  
_and that there wont be anything... happening yet... at least not till further in the story_**.**

**_SUMMERY: _**_**Tsunas mother got found out by he's getting bullied at school and she decided to transfer him to Namimori.  
To top it off he had to live with his spiteful half brother for 3-4 years since his mother abandoned him to go over seas for on a honeymoon and for some work!  
Can Tsuna ever find a way to brotherly bond with his half brother who hates him or will he find something more?**_

_****__WARNING!: YAOI, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE BOYxBOY_  
_THEN DONT READ!  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

_****__I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!_

_**

* * *

****Protect**_

**Chapter 1**

Right now a brunette was standing before two giant dark black doors in front of a huge apartment building at the top floor late at night. He debating weather to bang on the door loud enough for someone to hear or simply ring the door bell so that it could possibly echo through out the whole mansion before his eyes. Right now his choices were:

1. ring the door bell (that could be really loud), and wait patiently… frightened…

2. Knock on the door gently so that no one can hear and wait patiently… then simply leave thinking no one was home.

3. Bang on the door loud enough to wake up anyone that might be a sleep, then debate weather to stay or run afterwards.

4. And finally…. Just walk away…

So many excuses…um, choices… yet only one he can choose from, and that was number one. It cant be number two because that's just plain retarded and he wouldn't have a place to go to, number 3 the owner will probably kill him before he could get away since it _was _past 12, and number four… he still doesn't have a place to go back to.

Hesitantly the 16 year old boy slowly poked his finger onto the doorbell, and almost screamed along with how loud the door bell was. _almost. _He stood there trembling in fear as he can hear rushing footsteps echo towards the front door. For some reason, he unconsciously turned around and got ready to run, but the doors behind him slammed opened and someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and threw him into the house.

Tsuna's bum kissed the floor like it was desperate to, he winced a little considering he had bruises and cuts covering his body under his clothed fragile figure. He slowly lifted his head to look up to meet his half brother with blond hair, and blue eyes piercing at him with a scowl on his face.

"Where have you been! I expected you hours ago and you show up now! Do you know how long I stayed up, just waiting for your worthless ass to get here!", screamed the blond.

"I-I s-s-sorry…", stammered Tsuna, obviously frightened. "O-on the way here, th-there was a accident on the hi-highway… I'm s-sorry G-Giotto-niisan". Giotto just signed, "Whatever, I'll show you to your room. So hurry up, before I'll lose anymore sleep". He silently walked up the stairs of his apartment, not caring if his half brother was following or not.

The 16 year old complied without a second though and quickly gathered his things then rushed to follow Giotto behind. Tsuna stopped walking when Giotto slammed a door open, "this is your room, mine is next to yours on the left, and there should be a washroom in your room", with that said, Giotto walked into his room and shut the door… hard. Tsuna only sighed as a frown was placed on his lovely feature and he walked into his room, closed the door, and threw his things aside before he belly flopped onto his bed giving out another sigh. "Why me?", whispered the brunette.

Tsuna couldn't help let out another sigh as he thought back to the conversation he had with his mother two days ago back in Tokyo.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK Two Days Ago ~ Tokyo**

"WHAT!", yelled Tsuna.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Right after his mother found out that he was getting abused or more like bullied at his first year in high school, within seconds she decided that he was going to transfer to Namimori and he's going to have to live with his brother! "Tsu-kun, please don't yell", pleaded her mother. "I think going to some place far away will be good for you and also you could get to know your brother better right?"

'_GET TO KNOW? GET TO KNOW HIM? THAT …THAT… MAN WHO HATES HIM TO THE BOTTOM OF EARTH!DOSE SHE DESPERATELY WANT ME TO DIE?'_, Tsuna's panicky thought and wanted so badly to shout his thoughts out at his mother.

"B-B-BUT, I'LL BE FINE AFTER I SETTLE IN FOR A WHILE! PLEASE I DON'T WANNA GO TO NAMIMORI HIGH!", he yelled again.

"Tsu-kun!", his mother raised her voice. "stop that yelling this instant! You'll be fine? Don't lie to me Tsu-kun, you've been at school for almost half a year and you kept quiet about it, not telling me! You also know how to fight back, yet you don't, so you are going to Namimori high and you're living with your brother that's final!" The brunette a few deep breaths before he began to speak again, "but why? Aren't you coming with me to live there?".

"Actually, your father announced to me last week that were going to Italy for a honey moon!", she clapped her hands in joy as if pointing out something. "I was going to tell you today, and was going to leave you alone considering your big enough to take care of yourself, but after what happened at school today, I'm not letting you. I already dropped you out of school and applied for you at Namimori High, you'll start school there in five days. So you have tomorrow to start packing and the day after tomorrow you'll arrive at Namimori around 9pm."

Tsuna didn't know what to say, he left his mouth gapping which left the opportunity for his mother to slip a piece of paper into his mouth and closed it shut for him.

"This is your brother's address so don't loose it", she started pulling the shocked boy upstairs and stopped in front of his room. "now I know you're upset, but things will turn out better when you go there, trust me. Also I'll be gone for at least 3-4 years, cause I'm also doing to work overseas. Now go to bed, I'm sure you're tired. Good Night Tsu-kun". With that, his mother kissed his forehead and pushed him into the room closing the door.

Right after the door 'clicked' closed, Tsuna slowly lifted his hand to his mouth and took it out of his mouth while he slowly slid to the floor making a 'plop' sound. His mind was in a disaster right now! He had and to go to Namimori without his mother and to top it off… he's going to live with someone who hates him to no end for a few years!

He knew how much his mother deserve to go on the honey moon since she did basically raised him by herself but couldn't she leave him with someone who doesn't hate him?

Oh, how he loved his life! The Brunette slowly crawled to his bed and pulled the covers over his face, crying slightly and silently to bed. The last thing that came to mind before he dozed off to an endless sleep was, 'I hate this life'.

**

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK ~ Present Time**

That brings him today. Tsuna slowly curled up into a ball under his blankets and hugged his legs as the same though came to his mind, 'I hate this life'.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think ;D  
**

**please and thank you!**

**i look forward to hearing or rather getting you reviews!  
**

**thanks for reading! look forward to the next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYS!**

**I havent really noticed that Giotto was always the bad person in fanfics... but the relationshjip will get better! it always does lol**

**WARNING:** this chapter might be a little boring... since it's just talking about his room... the bathroom... basically the apartment... and a bit about Tsuna's past...

so it's not really that intreasting... but the next chapter will be!

TRUST ME! THE NEXT ONE WONT BE BECAUSE HE FINALLY GETS OUT OF THE APARTMENT

well... the next chapter will be out tomorrow or something!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_SUMMERY: _**_Tsunas mother got found out by he's getting bullied at school and she decided to transfer him to Namimori.  
To top it off he had to live with his spiteful half brother for 3-4 years since his mother abandoned him to go over seas for on a honeymoon and for some work!  
Can Tsuna ever find a way to brotherly bond with his half brother who hates him or will he find something more?_

**WARNING: **_****__YAOI, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE BOYxBOY_  
_THEN DONT READ!  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

_****__I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!_

_**

* * *

Protect**_

**Chapter 2**

Not once in his life has he ever appreciated being woken up but the annoying sunlight, but never in his life had he ever considered having to wake up seeing a pair of bright blue aqua eyes looking directly at him from above. Being the typical shy, yet cute, boy he was… he screamed in his hi-pitched voice and sadly, his head connected to the expensive cold wooded floor within seconds.

"ouch-ted-ted-ted….", Tsuna mumbled sheepishly as he rubbed the little bump forming on his mop of brown hair.

When Tsuna looked up again he saw something like… a pissed off Giotto. "Geez, how long does it get you lazy ass out of bed?", he sighed. "anyways I'm going to work… do whatever you want during the day, since you don't start school till tomorrow. Go explore the house or go out, here's the house keys and don't loose them".

Giotto tossed the key to the innocent boy that was lying on the floor. He looked the brunette up and down, examining what he was wearing. For his pajamas, he was wearing a simple pair of black silk pants that slipped down his thighs showing his blue boxers underneath, since he legs were still partly on the bed. He was wearing an orange T-shirt with the number 27 on the front that was a little TOO big for him, because it simply fell to the side of his arm and was revealing his smooth butt skinned shouldered. Also, since he wasn't really flat on his back, his shirt fell a little showing his sweet stomach with the little cute belly button showing pleasingly.

Giotto frowned a little when noticed the bandages and bruises that covered his little brother's body, and was about to ask about it but he glanced at the clock that was hanging off the wall in front of him.

'_fuck'_, he swore inwardly. "I'm late!", And off he goes… to where ever.

Tsuna simply laid on the floor and not bother replying to his brother cause he was a little scared of talking back. As he laid there, he examined what his brother was wearing. Giotto wore a pure black suit with white stripes falling vertically down to the floor, a matching tie and a simple white dress shirt underneath. Also for some reason he was wearing black gloves, which Tsuna simply guessed it was for style.

Both brothers were 'checking out' each other without realizing what the other was doing which was simply amazing. Tsuna snapped out of his daze when he heard Giotto said he was late and ran out the door. The heavy, yet gentle foot steps echoed through out the empty apartment till a loud 'bang' could be heard when a door closed and the foot steps just ended.

After just laying on the floor for a while, the young boy slithered his legs off the bed and flipped over onto his stomach, then got onto all fours before finally getting up. He went to his luggage and grabbed spare cloths, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner and a towel before he slowly made his way over to the washroom that was on the left side of his room entrance.

If the sun light didn't wake him up fully before, then he might be fully awaken now since the florescent light seems really new and reflects on the white tiled walls and blind him at the moment. Dramatically, he literally slapped his hands over his eyes, forgetting to close his eyes before hand. Slowly, he crouched down to the floor wincing a little in pain from the bright light and the stinging in both of his eyes.

Once again after a while of adjusting to the light he looked around the washroom he was currently sitting in. The pure white bath tub with white curtains was right across from him, same along with the separate silvery white shower at the corner right next to the bath tub. Looking next him was a counter that reached all the way down to the bath tub, splitting in the center where happened to be a toilet. The half counter that was closer to him, which was closer to the door, had two sinks next to each other. Under the sink where the cupboards are, it had all the cleaning supplies. The other half of the counter was plain with nothing on top but a few baskets that Tsuna was guessing it was for old and new clothing.

Standing up and closing the door behind him, he walked over to the counter that was farther away and dumped his clothing into the basket and placing his towel next to it. Entering the shower, he placed his strawberry shampoo and watermelon conditioner onto the holders. Then he turned the shower on, shivering when the icy cold water hit his skin, while he put kiwi/strawberry minty flavour tooth paste on his toothbrush. He started brushing his teeth, and by the time he finished the shower was already warm enough for him. Proceeding, he took a nice long shower… trying to relax or savior the peace he has before he's going to have to face his brother later on in the day.

When he finished his shower he exited the shower, but being clumsy he slipped right when he took the first step out. Groaning in pain, he carefully got up and went over to his cloths that lay on the counter. Dried and changed, he stepped out of the washroom and sat on his bed. He glanced at the clock, which said it was only 11am.

Looking around his room for the next three years, it wasn't that bad. His bed was horizontal across from the entrance and the bathroom doors. Across from his bed was his closet and there was a long mirror attached to the wall in between. Next to his bed was a long desk that reached to the other wall across. At the corner of the desk that was attached to the corner of the room, it had two big shelves that almost touched the roof of his room and mini book shelves that went across right under the window rim back to his bed. Turning his head he noticed the wide spread of the window that was long enough to start from above his bed to the bookshelf near the other corner of the room.

Tsuna didn't notice it before but he saw a lot of paper boxes right next to his desk, probably didn't notice it because he was too upset and tired yesterday. Ah… that's right yesterday… he still remembered when his brother threw him into the apartment and yelled at him… _'I knew he hates me…'_, Tsuna smiled sadly.

Getting up from where he was currently sitting, he went over to his luggage and started to place his clothing into his closet, which he finished within minutes. Placing the suitcase under his bed, and then walking across the room the brunette opened a box to reveal a huge teddy bear cramped in, ever so carefully, he took the teddy bear out of the box and placed it right in front of the mirror between his closet and his bed. It was the only ACTUAL birthday present he EVER gotten for his birthday from his mother.

It wasn't because his parents didn't love him, but since his father and mother divorced right after his birth his mother had a hard time raising him. It wasn't till four years ago that they decided to remarry, and for some reason his mother was too happy and forgotten it was his birthday they held the wedding. When they realized their mistake, they only got him that teddy bear and being the good kid he was, he smiled and forgave them. Still, nothing really changed… his so called 'father' worked far away, leaving the mother and son home alone.

The only time he ever really came home was for their wedding anniversary… which was his birthday. You'd think they remember it was your birthday after the first mistake they made, but that was a wrong statement.

For the first few times over the years they catch their mistake, and they apologized with a late birthday cake a week later. Yes, a WEEK later and sadly, ever since then they seemed to think his birthday was a week after his actual birthday. His birthday present was always a cake, nothing more. He still loved his mother and father, but it saddens him a little that his mother, birth mother, had forgotten his birthday actual date.

The teddy bear was now old and the brown color faded a bit but he still loved it. To him, the teddy bear was a symbol of his mother's happiness and the day when he stopped wishing for a father for his birthday wish before he blew out the candles on his cake.

Sighing, Tsuna faded from his memories and proceed to empting the boxes which were filled with books. The first few rows at the top of the first shelf had many, many binders that were filled with all types of worksheet for him to practice on whenever he's bored. A few rows under that was filled with yearbooks and many notebooks that had a lot of writing, like poetry or just random short stories that he expressed his feelings in… since he never once had people in his life he could have called friends.

Since that book shelf was filled he went to fill the next, which this time was filled with many books on photography books, art books, magazines, English books, and some economical books.

For a unknown reason, Tsuna collected many photography and arts books because looking at paintings and scenery pictures relaxes Tsuna and makes time passes so much faster. As for his economical books, they catch his interest from time to time, but other than that he doesn't really look at them.

His mother thought he was increased in them so she brought him many book, but then he told her he only likes it when it catches his attention. His mother was disappointed, but when he told her that the books we interesting she was happy and stopped buying more books because Tsuna somehow convinced her not to buy more saying it was a waste of money.

Tsuna might not be very smart, but English was one of his favourite subjects in school… in fact, it was his only favourite subject. It always excited him to learn a new language, and since English was a language that he didn't know, he liked the subject very much. Before he wished that he knew Italian so that he could get closer to his brother and father, but after learning that he was hated… he gave up the idea.

On the mini shelf on top, he placed a lamp, a tissue box, and a few star jars that made it look less empty. The shelf was basically filled with manga, or a few art books. Tsuna wasn't much of a artist, but he enjoys it and does it for fun when he sees something nice or when he's plain bored.

Then last but not least, Tsuna placed his alarm clock right above the spot he sleeps on the beds backboard and two picture frames. One of the pictures was when he a baby in his mothers arm outside in the hot summer day. The other was he was 4 or so, where he had ice cream in his tiny hands and was sitting on his mothers lap smiling and laughing.

Stretching when he finally finished he glanced at the time again. It was almost 1pm by now, so the brunette walked over to his bag and grabbed his wallet, checking to see if he had enough money to buy lunch.

Exiting his room he noticed many pictures that hang on the wall which ran down from the stairs to down the hall. Many of those pictures of when Giotto was smiling with his friends and parents. Tsuna looked at them all carefully and couldn't help but feel envy towards his brother. He's got a childhood he knows he wont ever have again, he was too old to have friends that he could have called childhood friends or have a real father that was there for him since young.

Sighing once again, he took notice of all the spare rooms and then finally found the stairs. When Tsuna was mid way going down the stairs he noticed the huge balcony that was outside. Curious, he went out there to explore a little… it was nice an breezy… very relaxing… looking beyond the wind, the brunette noticed the wonderful scenery right before him.

'_I bet at night it looks ten times as wonderful… I wonder if you can see stars…'_, Tsuna thought inwardly.

Looking to his left he noticed a little woodened house… "a green house?", wondered Tsuna.

Walking over he opened the door and almost thought he was seeing things… the was a freaking HOT SPRING on a balcony of an apartment building! Closing the door and pretending he didn't see anything he walked back into the house.

The house was a little too big for one person to live here, WAY too big… Sighing the brunette walk out of the apartment, since he had enough of the exploring hose thingy he was doing and he was getting hungry… maybe sushi will help?

* * *

**HAHA how do you guys like this chapter?**

**boring wasnt it?**

**cause i think it was...**

**the next chapter will be better!**

**just wait till tomorrow and it'll be out... i just wanted to describe the environment that Tsuna will be living in... so i dont have to do it later**  
**yes i know im being lazy, but it stops about now...**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTREASTING SORRY IF I BORE YOU WITH THIS ONE**

**other than that thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! **

**please review and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyys!  
thanks for the reviews and for those who added it to their favorite and alert subscription  
I hope you guy will enjoy this chapter!**

_**Replies:**_**  
CookieG27 ~ haha yes, i would love to have a cookie ;D and you're welcome  
Dremagon ~ It's alrights, happens often when the computers messes up... at least it wasnt when you were writing a chapter for a fanfic. Yes, Yamamoto and Tsuna meet!... they always seem to meet first before everyone else i noticed**

_****__WARNING!:   
_**YAOI, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE BOYxBOY****  
THEN DONT READ!  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

_****__I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!_

_**

* * *

Protect**_

**Chapter 3**

Walking down the streets of Namimori for the past 30 minutes, the brunette was simply looking for a sushi restaurant. Having no luck in finding one, he was about to head home when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey Brat! Watch where you're going!", a voice yelled.

Looking up, he noticed it was a boy that was a least a head taller, "S-sorry", Tsuna Stuttered.

With a scowl on his handsome face, the boy started to walk past Tsuna while lighting a cigarette. His silver hair flowed as the windy air gushed by them. After watching the silvered hair boy take a few more steps, Tsuna continued on his was, only to bump into someone else.

"oomph!", Tsuna gasped in surprise. " S-sorry". With out looking up, Tsuna tried stalk to past the person, but a pair of large, bulgy strong hands grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the concrete wall.

"And where do you think you're going, cutie?", Some guy wearing baggy black pants and a huge dark green T-shirt that made him look very… large. He had slightly tanned skin with very small eyes. And hair was braided r around his square shaped liked head.

The man's friends weren't any different from how they looked. A smirk spread across the man's face as at the brunette as he tried to squarm away from the tight grip, that was definitely going to forming a bruise.

" You don't have to be shy… I know you bumped into me purposely… ", the gruff voice said loudly. "the names Natori, what's yours?"

"HIEE!", Tsuna screamed as the face got closer and closer. "I didn't do it purposely! I'm not shy! And I'm not telling my name to a stranger!"

Smirking, the man leaned in closer, a few inches from his face. "hmm… I like them feisty…"

Panicking Tsuna yelled, "I-I-I'm a BOY!", shutting his eyes shut.

"I know", came a surprising answer. "I'm bisexual… and you are exactly my taste, come on… let's go -".

Before anyone could register what happed, a leg flew out of no where before the gruff man named 'Natori' flew down the street. The silver haired boy from earlier placed himself between Natori's Minions and Tsuna.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!", hollered Natori. "Gokudera you're going to get it now! Boys!".

Understanding the command, all five huge boys started attacking the silver hair boy who looked bored. Throwing his cigarette to the floor, he dashed forward and threw a punch at one the man's face, before spinning around and kicking two others in the stomach. One tried to punch him, but the boy, Gokudera, ducked and punched him right under the chin. Another tried to kick him, but Gokudera grabbed him by the collar and flipped him over slamming him to the his hands, Gokudera turned towards Tsuna, whom was on the floor with his legs up to his chest and both hands covering his head over his mop of brown hair.

Walking over, Gokudera held his hands out, "Hey kid, you alright?".

Taking a peak, Tsuna smiled a little, "Y-yeah… thanks… um…". Grabbing the hand that was offered to him, Tsuna got up and patted the dust off of his pants.

"Gokudera, Hayato Gokudera… no prob. It's just annoying to see things like this…", he replied. "what's your name brat?"

"O-oh, I'm not a brat… my names Sawada Tsunayoshi… well I think I have to g-"

What ever Tsuna was going to say was cut off, since he saw Natori charging at Gokudera from behind. Out of instincts and for some unknown reason, Tsuna jumped in front of the silvenette and took a blow right to the stomach and ribcage by the huge hands. When the hand had retracted, Tsuna fell to the cold ground clutching his stomach in a tight grip. Gasping for air, and coughing a little, through teary eyes he saw Gokudera freak out by punching Natori.

"You stupid fuck!", he yelled. "Who the hell attacks from behind!" Tsuna tried his best to get up on his two legs, but since he was already covered with bruises and cuts from a few days ago and now he probably had a few broken ribs… it was kind of hard. He only managed to get on both his knees, and with shaky hands he grabbed Gokudera's jacket sleeve… catching the angered boy's attention.

"u-um… I'm f-fine…", replied Tsuna. "I-I think you s-should stop hitting him… h-he a-already passed out…".

Gokudera stared at the brunette, then looked back to Natori… kicking him once more before he whirled around and grabbed both of Tsuna's hands in his and basically yelled into his face, "Juudaime! Are you alright! Thank you for saving my life!".

Tsuna simply sweat dropped and tilted his head a little to the side, "J-juudaime?".

"Hai!", Gokudera replied enthusiastically. "You are the Tenth person I respect out of my whole entire life! So you shall be called juudaime from now on! But that doesn't matter! Are you alright? Do you need a hospital? I shall carry you!".

Before Tsuna could retort back he was already lifted off the ground. "W-wait Gokudera-Kun!".

"Hm? What is it? Are you hurting?", worry was written all over his face and Tsuna was pleased, but he didn't need to go to the hospital.

"U-um… I don't need to go to the hospital… I don't really like them.", Tsuna replied sheepishly. "Can we just go to some place where it's more private and I can treat my injuries?".

"But that was a hard punch… and I think you might have a few broken ribs!", protested Gokudera.

"D-don't worry… I'm used to it…", Tsuna smiled sadly. "please just take me to some place I can treat my injuries with out catching attention…."

Gokudera was about to protest yet again, but when the brunette pleaded he couldn't say no. "I understand Juudaime… I'll bring you to that baseball Idiot's house.. Since I was heading there and it's close by…"

'_baseball idiot?'_, Tsuna hoped it wasn't some killer that swings a bat around and smashing it into peoples head… since the people he met so far in Namimori seem to be… pushy… and ruff…

With out another word, Gokudera marched down the streets holding the small brunette in his arms princess style. Later they were standing outside an sushi restaurant that wasn't far from where Tsuna was currently staying at. Entering, Tsuna saw a boy with spiky raven hair and a kind smile plastered on his face. He was talking to a man behind the counter who looked awfully a lot like him and another boy, who stood next to him, had bandages wrapped around his hands with white hair and a band aid over his noise next to him. Upon entering, the front entrance bell jingled and caught the attention of the three.

"Hayato! Where have you bee-", The raven haired boy stopped and stared at the brunette in his arms. "don't tell me you finally lost it and kidnapped a kid…", he mumbled jokingly.

"KIDNAP TO THE EXTREME!", yelled the excited white haired boy.

Tsuna would have laughed at the facial expression the raven haired boy was making, but his stomach was in too much pain and the other boy was a little loud, he couldn't help but wince.

Gokudera being loyal and worried for the brunette's health he yelled back, which didn't really help with the solution. "Shut up, baseball idiot and turf head! Juudaime is hurt, and just get the stupid first aid kit!".

Without a second thought, the 'baseball idiot' got up and motioned for Gokudera to place Tsuna in his seat and 'turf head' went to go get the first aid kit. Tsuna knew the white haired boy must have came here often sincehe quickly came back with the first aid kit in his hands and rushed over to where he was.

"Hello!", said a cheerful voice. "I'm Takashi Yamamoto! Over there behind the counter is my father and this is my sempai, Sasagawa Ryohei. What's your name?".

"u-uh, it's Sawada Tsunayoshi… you can just call me Tsuna though….", Tsuna tried to smile, but it was clearly a smile filled with pain

Unexpectedly, Yamamoto grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and striped it off his body in seconds. Gokudera simply started yelling at Yamato for being a little…. Forceful, and Sasagawa-sempai just got the first Aid kit ready

Wincing a little, "HIEEE! W-wha-what are you doing!", Tsuna exclaimed.

"hm?", the dumbfounded Yamamoto looked at the brunette. " is something wrong? I'm treating your wounds…".

"B-But here?", questioned Tsuna. "wh-what if people walk in?".

"DON'T WORRY TO THE EXTREME!", shouted Sasagawa-sempai. "THEY ARE CLOSED TO THE EXTREME!".

"o-oh", cam a short reply.

"Turf head, Shut up!", hollered Gokudera. "you're too loud, it's bad for Juudaime's health!"

"I'M SORRY TO THE EXTREME! SHUTTING UP TO THE EXTREME!", he yelled back.

After that, there was a moment of silence and only Yamamoto's laugh could be heard. Turning back to the boy in front of him, Yamamoto frowned when he noticed all the bruises, cuts, and a few scars that covered the brunette's body.

"say… Tsuna…", he started.

"hm?", Tsuna looked back to the raven haired boy.

Pointing to the bruises and cuts, "How did you get these? No offence but… I don't think you're the type to get into fights…".

Looking down to his tattered body, Tsuna smiled sadly. "well… in my old school, I guess you could say that I was often bullied… and when my mom found out she sent me to live here with my brother… well, half brother".

"Juudaime! Who are these bastards that dear hurt a kind hearted person like you! I'll kill them, what school did you go to before!", Gokudera took out dynamites in both hands and getting in a position to run out of the restaurant.

"Gokudera… Um it's ok… I'm just hoping I can make some friends here…", replied the brunette.

"Haha, aren't we your friends already?", the all so cheerful Yamamoto asked. "and what junior high school you going to? Were first years of Namimori high, so if you went to Namimori Junior High we can visit you whenever we have time".

"yeah! We'll visit you everyday!", Agreed Gokudera.

Blushing, but happy he made some friends before school stared, Tsuna mumbled a reply, "Um… I'm 16 years old and I'll be a first year starting at Namimori High tomorrow".

"Oh! Haha, sorry about that!", apologized Yamamoto as he finished wrapping the bandages around his rib cage and stomach, covering most of the bruises that was there before. "hm, hey Tsuna… who's your brother, if I may ask?"

"V-Vongola Giotto…", the reply was quiet, but every one heard.

There was a moment of silence before Gokudera eyes were filled with tears of joy. "YOU ARE EVEN MORE WORTHY OF BEING JUUDAIME! I SHALL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!", he announced loudly, that Tsuna was sure people could hear from miles away.

"H-huh?", the brunette was confused, very confused.

"I'M LATE TO THE EXTREME!", Sasagawa-sempai ran out of the restaurant but not before saying: "SAY HI TO GIOTTO FOR ME! AND CALL ME NIISAN TO THE EXTREME!".

Tsuna sweat dropped, but nodded. Yamamoto Laughed at the departing figure shouting bye. Gokudera swearing and yelling back at him calling him a 'turf head'.

"sorry about that Tsuna", Yamamoto turning his attention back to the figure that was putting back on his shirt. " Sempai, loves boxing a lot, so he always have competitions… anyways, are you hungry?"

As if right on cue, Tsuna's stomach started rumbling. Loud.

Blushing the brunette simply answered "yeah", even though he didn't really need to.

Laughing, Yamamoto ordered something for him and Gokudera to eat on the house. Of course, Tsuna protested but it was hard to argue with a boy that keeps smiling and wont even let you have much of a chance to get a word in.

After eating, curiosity got the better of Tsuna. "Umm, how do you guys know G-Giotto-niisan?", he asked quietly.

"I only know him because my older brother is his best friend", smiled Yamamoto.

"me too", agreed Gokudera. "my brother happens to be friends with him too. Turf head knows him because his sensei that taught him boxing is Giotto-sama's best friend".

"O-Oh I see…", said Tsuna.

After sitting for a while, the restaurant opened. Yamamoto and Gokudera had decided to walk Tsuna home, and while they were talking, Tsuna pleaded them not to mention anything about the bruises and cuts that covered his body to his brother. He also told Gokudera not to mention what happened with Natori that afternoon. Of course Yamato and Gokudera reluctantly agreed, but the knew Tsuna probably had his reasons.

By the time they got to Giotto's apartment, it was already 6:30. Yamamoto and Gokudera bid their good byes and said that they'll pick him up tomorrow morning and to go to school together. Tsuna thanked them and waved as they started to walk away. When the brunette no longer saw the two figures he made his way back into the apartment.

He was surprised when he opened the front door and saw his brother standing at the wide entrance with six other people he had yet to meet. Three of them looked awfully alike to Yamamoto, Sasagawa-sempai and Gokudera.

"H-Hi…?", the brunette greeted quietly and tried not to run out of the apartment building with the intense stares from each individual.

* * *

**Hm? i wonder who their going to meet in the next chapter...  
i think the next chapter will be SOOO much loner than this one...  
or i might just split the fourth chapter LOL  
**

**anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**thanks for reading and please review!**

**~ Kamigoshi  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyys!  
thanks for the reviews and for those who added it to their favorite and alert subscription  
Also thanks to those who reviewed my chapters!  
I hope you guy will enjoy this chapter!**

_**Review Replies:  
**_**stormypeach1396 ~**_** haha, no one likes the mean Giotto at first but he always gets nicer throughout the story... just takes a while... but other than that he starts being nice after this chapter**_**  
Kikyokyoyahibari ~_ haha heres a longer chapter! but my exam breaks are over so now its going to take longer to update_  
fan girl 666 ~_ I hope to get more reviews, they make me happy ;P lol_**

_****__WARNING!:   
_**YAOI, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE BOYxBOY****  
THEN DONT READ!  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

_****__I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!_

_**

* * *

Protect**_

**Chapter 4**

Surprise was written all over his face when he opened the front, door and saw his brother standing at the wide entrance with six other people he had yet to meet. Three of them looked awfully a lot like Yamamoto, Sasagawa-sempai and Gokudera.

"H-Hi…?", the brunette greeted quietly and tried not to run out of the apartment building with the intense stares from each individual.

Standing in the middle of the seven men was, of course, Giotto. To the right of him, there was a guy with red hair, or was it pink… anyways he looked a lot like Gokudera but he had a fancy tattoo under his right eyes. Standing to the left of Giotto was the guy that looked like Yamamoto… well…you can't really tell the difference between them, except for the height and one looks more mature than the other. Next to the red head was a similar looking Sasagawa-sempai, but with black hair instead. Next to the Yamamoto look alike was a green head boy, who looked to be the youngest. He had one eye shut and a black thunder tattoo was located under his right eye. The last two that was standing farthest from the group, was a silver haired male and a blue melon head? They're both handsome, but the silver hair male kept a his lips firmly pulled downwards, making him look like a pissed off dangerous person, while the other who just keeps smirking making him look really creepy.

"Where have you been?", Giotto questioned.

"U-um…", Tsuna started, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He still wasn't used to talking to Giotto, especially since he apparently hates him.

Raising a delicate blond brow, Giotto asks, "Well?".

"L-lunch…", came a short reply.

"This long?"

"I-I w-was talking to some friends I made today… and I got a little lost…"

"hnnn… so who are these friends of yours?"

Giotto's friends, or whoever they are… were just standing on the side lines watching how Giotto '_connects'_ to his brother, which wasn't very… connecting. It seemed more like Giotto was a police officer negotiating the poor brunette. G usually argues with his brother all the time, but that just shows how much they get along and how much they worry for each other. Heck! Even Alaude, who doesn't talk much, doesn't speak to kids this way.

"Umm… Yamamoto, Gokudera… and Sasagawa-niisan…", Tsuna at first sounded sure of himself that Yamamoto and Gokudera were friends, but he wasn't really sure about Sasagawa-niisan… they barely talked, but since Tsuna was told to call him niisan… they can least be friends, right?

"OH! What a coincidence!", exclaimed the Yamamoto look alike. " I see you have met my brother and G's too! Nice to meet you, I'm Yamamoto Ugetsu Asari… just call me by my given name!".

"Yo, Nice to meet you", now it was the red-pink head's turn. "I'm G, Gokudera's older brother".

Why couldn't Tsuna figure it out faster? Asari-san and G-san looked so much like Yamamoto and Gokudera, how could he not have recognize that earlier?

"N-Nice to meet you", he has got to learn how to stop stuttering like that, he made a mental note. " I-I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, b-but call me Tsuna…"

'_cute'_, was the one thought that went through every bodies mind at that moment, even Giotto's. Tsuna was just standing there at the front entrance fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and looking to the left and right from time to time. Cute was the only word that could describe him at the moment.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna", A voice spoke that was gentle but a little loud. "I'm Knuckle, I taught Ryohei boxing in the past".

Yawning the green haired boy introduced himself, "I'm Lampo, nice to meet cha…"

"Nufufufu, You're pretty cute…I'm Daemon Spade, but just call me Spade", Daemon introduced himself as he looked the brunette up and down. _'Nufufufu… my dear brother will love this piece of meat…'_

Unconsciously, Tsuna started moving a little closer to Giotto, G and Asari since he started getting weird vibes from Daemon.

"Hn. Alaude.", it was a short introduction, but he nodded as a greeting to Tsuna.

"N-nice to meet you all…", Tsuna bowed his head a little. Sick and tired of standing by the entrance, Giotto sighed catching seven pairs of eyes on him.

"Are we going to stand here all day, or are you guys going to come in and get ready for dinner?".

Tsuna being new, didn't know what he meant and tilted his head to the side.

G almost laughed at how cute and innocent the boy was, but he just snorted a little and patted Tsuna's head, "Don't sweat it… We often come here to eat and sometimes our little brothers come and join".

"Yup!", Asari-san chirped cheerfully. "today's just you and us!".

Tsuna groaned inwardly, _'Great… just me and a living hell'_.

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts when a soft plastic package hit his face. He looked up to see who threw it, and Alaude was the only one who had his arm up in a throwing position. Tsuna gave him a questioning look.

"School uniform", was all he said before he started to walk towards the living room.

Still, Tsuna was confused as to why would Alaude have his school uniform. Asari knowing he was confused, patted his back to get his attention.

"Alaude isn't the principle, but he owns all the schools in Namimori. He looks mean, but he's really nice if you get to know him", was all Asari said before he went to follow the rest of the group into the living room.

Soon Tsuna followed, but he was looking around the room for a certain silver head. When Tsuna finally caught sight of Alaude sitting on the couch farthest away from everyone, he walked up to him and quietly sat in the chair next to him. Neither of them said anything, but Alaude knew he was there.

Everyone in the room watched silently, amusement and curiosity clearly filled their eyes.

Opening his soft moist lips to speak, Tsuna let out a squeaky voice. "T-Thank you for going through the trouble to give me my uniform!".

That came out louder than it was suppose to and almost everyone in the room was chuckling at how nervous the boy was. Alaude just sat there staring at the boy that turned several shades of red. He smiled a little, which shut everyone up and replaced it with many gasps. Alaude slowly lifted his hand and patted the moppy brown hair.

"you're welcome", he whispered quietly so that no one in the room heard except Tsuna who smiled brightly.

After that, Tsuna kept talking to the stoic quiet Alaude who just gave him short replies like "hn", or "hm". Sometimes he spoke a sentence, but rarely. Every one was quietly staring at the duo as they exchanged short replies.

Giotto, himself, was quiet amazed that Alaude was talking, even if it's a little bit! Alaude never talked to anyone other than friends, business partners or people who catches his attention. Surprisingly, Tsuna _was_ catching Alaude's attention!

Everyone assembled at the dinner table after Tsuna went to put his uniform in his room. At the dinner table, Giotto was sitting at the head, G to the right of him and Asari to the left. Tsuna sat next to Knuckle, while Lampo sat next to him. Across from Lampo was Alaude, after a another seat was Daemon Spade who was sitting next to Asari. They had to order take out since no one knew how to cook, even if they did the fridge was empty. Giotto said he doesn't really care, but he gave Tsuna some money to go grocery shopping tomorrow after school.

The brunette was a little upset since he wasn't sitting near Alaude, since he wanted to talk to him more even if he was quiet. Alaude doesn't talk much and seemed a little… dangerous, but to Tsuna… being around him made things seem more peaceful, and he didn't really have to worry about school, since Alaude said that his nephew protects the school like an unfair guardian angel.

During dinner Tsuna started to get along with everyone, but when he tried to start a conversation with Giotto, he got ignored. A little upset, Tsuna continued to talk to the others but he went silent when a certain question was asked.

"Do you know how to fight?", asked Alaude out of the blue.

Tsuna almost chocked on the water he was drinking from, out of all questions… they had to ask that one!

"uhm… w-why do you ask?", Tsuna placed the glass of water down and put both of his hands on his lap, holding them together in a tight grip. He never really liked talking about fighting and stuff…. It brings unwanted memories back of when he would always get beaten up.

"Namimori high is a good school…", Giotto started to explain and spoke up for the first time. "But about fifteen to twenty percent of the students there are delinquents that love to pick or hit on the weak".

"O-oh…", Tsuna nodded in understanding but said nothing more.

"So do you know how to fight?", G asked curiously.

"u-uhm… a little… but I rather n-not…", Tsuna looked now to his hands that were tightly fisted on his lap.

"Nufufufu, well you better know how to…", Spade looked at the brunette seriously. "My dear little sister goes to the same school also… she's a second year this year… and last year some idiots thought it was funny to attempt rape on her… Nufufufu". Even though Spade was laughing, he seemed to be pissed off as he seemed to be remembering the past.

"O-oh, I'm so-sorry…", apologized Tsuna. " I-is she alright?".

"Nufufufu, there is no need to worry… when we found her, she was perfectly fine."

"e-eh? B-but…", Tsuna was confused. The look on Spades face was obvious that he was pissed and anyone would think that something had happened to his little sister.

"Nufufufu, my little sister is quiet a fighter so there is no need to worry", Spade reassured.

"yeah, don't worry about it!", laughed Asari. "the guys that attempted was badly beaten up, but it wasn't life frightening".

"It was life threatening when Spade and Mukuro found out and sent the boys to the hospital", muttered G.

Tsuna gasped at the news given to him, but then he understood that any sibling would protect their younger siblings. '_Any family would do that… except mine…'_, Tsuna thought sadly.

Usually Lampo think kids were annoying but when he noticed the sad frown that was placed on Tsuna's lips he got worried. "Tsuna, is there something wrong?", he asked worriedly.

At the question, everyone turned to look at Tsuna. Right when the question asked, Tsuna just smiled brightly, hiding his pain behind a mask of smiles.

"I'm fine! There's nothing to worry about, but I'm just surprised Namimori would have people like that", he reassured everyone.

The only people in the room that bought what Tsuna said was Lampo, being the kid he still was. Giotto, Knuckle, G, Asari, Alaude, and Spade didn't really buy it since they already caught the sad smile Tsuna was showing before Lampo asked the question. They didn't bother the boy since they noticed how quickly Tsuna placed a mask over his sad smile.

Giotto was a little worried even though he doesn't show it, "Tsunayoshi", he called.

Looking at his brother, Tsuna gave his attention without saying anything and Giotto simply continued when their eyes made contact.

"Is it alright for you show us some of your fighting skills right now?", He asked politely. "I'm a little worried, because you don't really look the type that would fight".

Tsuna thought he was hearing things, _'Giotto's worried about me? Since when?'_. The brunette was happy though, although he still had a little doubt that Giotto was worried about him, he was happy.

"U-um… but…", Tsuna was cut off when Knuckle interrupted.

"YEAH! I would love to see you fight!", he agreed happily.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi. Everyone at this table could be considered first class fighters, we simply just want to see what level you are at and see if you can handle your self… pretend this is like a practice match during a tournament", Giotto tried to reassure the boy that was sitting a few seats say from him.

Tsuna was silent at first and looked around the table. Everyone was looking at him with… hopeful eyes? Sighing once again, he nodded. "but what kind of fighting will this be? Swords or just plain combat?".

"we'll make it hand to hand combat… the only one here who knows how to use a sword is Asari and his brother. You know how to Tsuna?", asked G.

"N-no, I just asked… since there's different ways of fighting…", mumbled Tsuna.

"I see", Giotto got up from his chair and walked over to Tsuna patting his head making him blush a little. "shall we go then?".

Everyone got up from their seats and Tsuna just followed, not knowing where they're going. They ended up going down underground past the parking lot. When the elevator door's opened Tsuna saw a bright white room. It was covered with 14 inch by 14 inch white tiles. The room was pretty large, the ceiling was high up and the room was almost the size of a baseball field… if not… it's got to be bigger. They were currently standing in the center of the room, well Alaude and Spade were off by the walls.

"Tsunayoshi", called Giotto catching his attention. "The rules are simple, you can use any type of fighting moves that involves hands and legs. If you are the type that likes to jump around a lot, like attacking from the air is also allowed. Only weapons are prohibited, got that?"

Tsuna didn't reply and just nodded. Giotto smiled in return and patted his head before turning his back to him and facing G to speak to him.

The brunette blushed a little at the affection Giotto was showing him, but didn't think it was that big of a deal.

After exchanging a few words with G, Giotto turned back to Tsuna. " Ok Tsunayoshi, this is how it's going to work. You'll fight one person first, then you'll fight two, then three, and one person again. First one that you are fighting is Lampo, then Alaude and Spade, then G, Asari, and Knuckle, and finally me. Is this fine with you?"

"Y-yeah… Do I have to fight till I get knocked out?", Tsuna questioned innocently and his voice laced with a little worry.

Giotto chuckled a bit, sending mini little vibrations down Tsuna's spine. "no, the fight will only be for five minutes, and that'll be enough time for us to gather enough information on your fighting skills so don't worry".

Hearing that made Tsuna relax a little, but five minutes was still enough time to knock him out….

Lampo started to take of his jacket and loosening his tie, while Tsuna just took off his dark blue jacket and neatly placed it on the floor closets to a wall he was by. Slowly he started walking back to the center of the room and tried to ignore the intense stares everyone was giving… it was almost walk they were watching his every more. Wait… they _are_ watching his every move. When he finally got to the center of the room and was facing Lampo, Asari hit a bell indicating the fight was starting… where did the bell come from?

Tsuna closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths to calm down his nervousness. When he re-opened his eyes every one gasped at what they saw. Tsuna's eyes… they weren't the innocent brown eyes anymore, instead they were a tangerine orange color… and Tsuna looked more mature and serious… too serious for his age. His eyes showed that he understood pain but were still full of pride.

'_he must have gone through a lot to have those eyes_', that's what went through everyone's minds at that moment, or something similar to that thought. Both figures just stood there doing nothing, Tsuna was standing there perfectly relaxed and Lampo was in his fighting position. It was almost like Tsuna was mocking Lampo, but Tsuna just stood there like a pole. Annoyed, Lampo charged forward launching a punch to Tsuna's face. The brunette dodged by ducking and then doing a back flip while he kicked Lampo right under the chin. Lampo stumbled a few steps back, shocked that Tsuna had that much power under a kick and his speed was fast enough to dodge his punch.

This time Tsuna charged forward within seconds and tried to kick Lampo on the side of the head, but he ducked. Bringing up his other leg, he aimed to kick again at Lampo's side but this time Lampo blocked it with his arm, and in the process he grabbed Tsuna's ankle. Using the strength he had, which wasn't much since Tsuna was so light, he swung Tsuna around before letting go and throwing him towards the wall Alaude was leaning on.

Tsuna's body charged at the wall in amazing speed, and Lampo swore loudly. He didn't mean to throw the boy that hard, but the kid was too light and since Tsuna was going at that speed, it was hard to pivot the body . If Tsuna hit the wall right now he would either snap his neck, or most likely pass out if he hits head first. Everyone else was too far to stop Tsuna from colliding into the wall, but Alaude was close enough to stop him, yet he didn't move.

Giotto thought it was odd and looked closer to Tsuna's face… was he smirking? Then all of a sudden, Tsuna placed his hands in front making the wall touch his palms. He quickly did a little flip so his feet was now flat on the wall, which made him look like he was defying gravity since he was in a crouching position on the wall. Tsuna charged forward once again and knocked Lampo onto the floor and was getting ready to punch him but then the Asari rang the bell. Blinking, Tsuna's eyes went back to it's original color and he got off Lampo, placing his hand in front of his face. Tsuna smiled brightly and Lampo grabbed the hand that was offered to him and got up.

"hmm, you're pretty good for a kid…", commented Lampo before he walked off.

Alaude and Spade stepped forward, ohh they were going to enjoy this fight. They knew Tsuna wasn't going all out, but with them he's going to have to. Even though Alaude and Spade don't get along, they make the perfect combination, cause they're both strong and smart… they were almost the same level as Giotto. Once again, the bell rang echoed through out the room and Tsuna quickly got into his fighting mode.

Without a second thought, Alaude and Spade charged forward. Alaude aimed a kick to the brunette's head on the right side and Spade aimed to Tsuna's rib cage on the left. Both of them missed, and looked around to see Tsuna gone, they saw a shadow above them and glanced upward. Tsuna spun in the air and was going to the floor fast where Alaude was standing. When he was close enough he spread his leg out and tried to kick his head but Alaude used both of his arms to block the hit. Using his free leg he tried to kick Alaude in the side but Spade appeared out of now where and grabbed his leg pulling forward, and making him land on his back.

Spade quickly towering over Tsuna and sent a punch right down to the stomach, but the brunette grabbed it and using the other hand to grab Spades pale neck. In a split second Tsuna slammed Spade to the spot next him and was now sitting on him. Doing the exact something as Spade, Tsuna aimed for the stomach but his arm was grabbed by the forgotten Alaude. Alaude pulled Tsuna back a little and punched him where the ribs were located, but Tsuna recovered quickly and kneed him in the gut, while his other leg kicked Spade that was getting up off the ground. Both landed on the ground with a loud thud. When they were about to get up, Asari hit the bell.

Sighing, they both quietly started walked back to the wall, but Tsuna just collapsed to the floor groaning in pain which made both Alaude and Spade to stop walking. Giotto at first thought it was nothing but when Tsuna curled up in a ball and showed no indication that he was getting up any time soon. As quickly as he could, he went to Tsuna's side.

"Alaude, did you hit him that hard?", Giotto asked worriedly when he got to where his brother laid on the floor.

Alaude just shook his head indicating he didn't.

Sighing at how Tsuna couldn't handle a punch he looked at his brother, "Tsuna I need you to get up and take off your shirt so we could see what's wrong".

Slowly Tsuna opened a teary eye and got up slowly, but showed no movement in taking off his shirt. "I-I'm fine…", he rasped.

Giotto glared at his brother, "You're taking that shirt off now, or I'll force if off of you and I'm sure you don't want that since that would be even more painful than taking the shirt off your self. Now do you want me to take if off of you by force or are you willing to take if off yourself?", he said in a stern voice.

Tsuna looked a little horrified at first, then slowly started taking of his shirt. Once again, everyone in the room gasped from how badly damaged Tsuna's body was. It was almost like he went off into war and came back.

Knuckle stared at first but then he quickly unbandaged Tsuna's body, this shocked everyone even more. Tsuna's body was covered with bruises and cuts that must haven been there for a while, but there was this one bruise right in the center of Tsuna's body. It covered partly his stomach and ribs… and from the looks of it, it was done just recently.

Ever so gently, Knuckle touched the bruised dark skin but Tsuna hissed as pain shot up his body.

"Tsuna… how did you get these bruises?", Giotto asked seriously. "Alaude shouldn't have given you this bruise on your chest, his punch wasn't that hard and from the looks of it, it wasn't that long ago you got this. Tell me now and don't lying".

Looking down a little, Tsuna spoke in a quiet voice but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Uhm… I-I told you I don't like fighting, a-and… I often got b-bullied cause people thought I was weak…. that's how I got these bruise and c-cuts…", man… did it ever hurt to talk right now…

"what about this bruise? When did you get it? And how?", questioned G.

"u-um… I got them t-today…", Tsuna got more quiet than before, which made some of the others lean in a bit to hear. "S-some guy and his friends… started to h-hit on me and wouldn't leave me alone… but Gokudera helped me before anything happened…".

"that doesn't explained how you got this bruise", stated Alaude.

"uhm… When I was thanking Gokudera, the guy attacked him from behind… and out of reflex I kind of… took the punch directed to him… a-and I ended up with a few broken ribs…", Tsuna winced from time to time through out his explanation but he got his point through since Giotto and the others nodded.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?", this time Knuckled questioned.

"I hate them", came blunt the answer.

"but that isn't any reason-", Knuckle was cut off when Tsuna started to speak again.

"I'm used to this… I've been through worst…", interrupted Tsuna as he ended the topic.

Sighing, Knuckle just started rewrapping Tsuna's injuries. While Tsuna was getting wrapped up, every adult exchanged looks showing that they knew Tsuna wasn't weak and was strong enough to fight even though he's injured badly. It was just that the boy didn't like to fight or get involved in them.

Once the wrapping was done, Giotto picked Tsuna up princess style. A blushed roamed over the brunette's face and he started struggling, but stopped when Giotto told him to with a worried voice. The others were dismissed and went home. When Tsuna and Giotto finally got back to the apartment, Giotto went straight to Tsuna's room and placed him on the bed, while he sat on the side.

"Tsunayoshi, let me get this straight", said Giotto in a honest and gentle voice. "I don't hate you… When your parents got married, I was in high school… and at that time I was kind of… in a rebellious stage I guess. When we meet I took my anger out on you, and I regret that. So if you would please forgive me, I hope we can get along.".

Tsuna was shocked to hear something so honest from his brother, at first he said nothing but something soon came to mind. "then how come you threw me in the house yesterday and woke me up this morning… you looked pissed off?", came an innocent question. Tsuna yawned a little, and tried to keep awake but was failing miserably.

Blushing, Giotto answered, "um… I was worried because you were suppose to be here by 9 yesterday but you never showed up till past 12 and I got worried… also… this morning I wanted to let you know… I was going out… but that went wrong since… I wasn't used to having a younger brother yet…".

Tsuna laughed a little but then winced when his chest started hurting. Giotto quickly looked at his brother and checking if he was alright.

"I'm fine", reassured Tsuna. "And yes I forgive you…".

That was all Tsuna said before he fell asleep from exhaustion causing Giotto to chuckle, before picking up a blanket and covering the boy.

"Good night Tsunayoshi", kissing the boy's good night Giotto left his brothers room.

* * *

**How you like this chapter?**  
**it was eight pages long... hmm... oh yeah **  
**im starting school again**

**exam breaks are over so it's going to take longer to up load now**  
**sorry about that **

**but i hope you like this chapter ;D**

**thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everyone!**

**I sincerely sorry for the late update!**  
**stupid teachers and their annoying homework and projects being assigned and due all on the same day!**

**ARGGGGG! SCHOOL SUCKS!**

**anyways, thanks for the reviews guys and to those who add my stories to their favorites and alert subscriptions**

**I know i make Tsuna really strong in this, but i didn't really mean to**  
**cause i made it so he doesn't like fighting and that he doesn't defend himself because if he did defend himself that will catch attention**  
**and i'm pretty sure he doesn't want that cause if there were**  
**people will just keep picking fights with him till hes beaten up or something**

**I'm also not a very good writer, i just enjoy writing**  
**so my description sucks **  
**and also please put up with my spelling mistakes, i tried to pix them as much as i can**  
**but i never really notice it till i re-read my stories months late lol :p**

**Also i want to apologize if people think this fanfic is going to fast... i really didn't mean to**  
**the ideas just come to me as i write so i never really thought about it...**

**ALSO i want to apologize AGAIN that i wont be writing for a while because of school**  
**whenever spring break is, i promise ill write alot ;D**

**Now that i'm finished with my little rant here, please enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING!: **  
**YAOI, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY**  
**THEN DON'T READ!**  
**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

_**

* * *

Protect**_

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Tsuna woke up due to the bright sunlight that shone upon his lightly tanned face. Groaning, he slowly turned over onto his stomach which wasn't a very good idea since he quickly fell out of bed wincing in pain. He had completely forgotten that there were bruises that basically covered his whole chest and partly his stomach. Slowly getting up from the floor he looked at his alarm clock that was on his desk, which was 6:30am, so Tsuna still had a good hour to get ready for school.

Grabbing his undergarments and his uniform, he went wobbled to the bathroom, since he still wasn't fully awake. Half an hour later, the Brunette slowly exited the washroom fully cleaned and changed. His large brown eyes scanned the room looking for anything else that he need before he faced hell, I mean school. Deciding that he had every thing he, went out of his bedroom and went straight to the kitchen to find something to snack on.

When he entered the kitchen he saw his brother sitting at the head of the table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at his brother since he remembered the conversation with Giotto before he fell asleep.

'_He doesn't hate me…_', He giggled with pride inwardly.

Feeling another presence in the room, Giotto looked up and was greeted with Tsuna standing there smiling at him. Blushing a little, not that you could notice, he smiled back and waved his hand, indicating for Tsuna to sit next to him.

"Good morning, did you have a good sleep last night?", Started Giotto.

Smiling more, Tsuna sat down at the table where there was a plate of eggs waiting for him, he replied, "Good morning, and yeah I had a nice sleep 'till the sun woke me up and caused me falling out of bed…". Tsuna was glad he stop stuttering, but he guess that was because he was closer to Giotto now. Now he just has to learn how to stop stuttering in front of strangers.

Laughing, but still worried Giotto asks, "I know what you mean, the sunlight has got to be the most annoying thing in the world, But are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? If not, Do you want a ride to school?".

"I'm fine, and you don't have to drive me to school. Yesterday Yamamoto and Gokudera said that they'll pick me up in the morning", he replied as he started chomping on the last egg. "Anyways the schools only a ten to twelve minute walk from here, I think I can manage…".

As if on cue, the door bell rang and both brothers looked up before glancing back at each other.

"I guess that's Takeshi-kun and Hayato-Kun, and that its time for you to go?", Giotto said as he got up and answered the door, soon followed by Tsuna.

"Good morning Giotto-sama and Juudaime! I, Gokudera, will be honoured to escort juudaime to school today!", shout a very enthusiastically Silvernette.

"Juudaime?", raising an eyebrow Giotto turned to his brother with a questioning look, at which Tsuna gave him a shrug indicating he didn't know why either.

"Good morning Giotto-san, Tsuna!", a cheerful voice greets behind Gokudera.

"Hayato just calls Tsuna that because he's the tenth person Hayato respects".

"Baseball idiot! don't call me by my first name, show some respect to Juudaime and don't call his name like that you fool!", Gokudera yelled at the top of his lungs making Tsuna sweat drop a little.

Giggling, all eyes turned to Giotto, which he simply smiled at the trio. "you guys better get going before you're late, you have about fifteen minutes to get to school".

With that said, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto started to head to school after they said their good byes. They got to school gates within eleven minutes, and as soon as they walked past the gates, Yamamoto and Gokudera were tackled by screaming fan girls, that were trying to convey their love both of them.

Since Tsuna wasn't used to these sudden impacts of fan girls, he stumbled backwards and away from the duo, gracefully landing on his bum. Not.

"Get off me you annoying freaks! Juudaime needs my help! And how dare you shove him to the floor", Shouted Gokudera as he tried to get away but failing miserably.

Yamamoto simply gave up a long time ago, knowing he wont be able to get away from the group of girls. He simply shouts to the brunette that was slowing getting up off the floor, "Hey! Tsuna are you okay?".

"Y-yeah!", Tsuna yelled back, but soon caught many unwanted stares from every girl that was currently surrounding his two friends.

Silence was echoing through the air as the girls looked Tsuna up and down before nodding to each other. Tsuna simply stared in horror as the girls started to inch forward with their hands stretched out in front of them, and looked as if they were getting ready to pounce at any time.

Gokudera and Yamamoto seeing the looks in the girls eyes, was about to tell Tsuna to run, but as soon as a breath escape their mouths the girls screamed, "OMG HE'S SO CUTE! GET HIM! KYA~!".

Standing there, Tsuna stared in horror as the girls seemed to jump into the air and got ready to pounce him. Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to run to his help but Tsuna knew that they wouldn't be able to save him. Closing his eyes tightly, and waiting for an impact that will surely break every bone in his body, he prepared for pain to take him. Oddly enough, the impact never came and only his eyes hurt from shutting too tightly, he also felt like he was no longer on the ground. Slowing opening his Carmel eyes, which met with a pair of mismatched ones of a pineapple styled hair guy. One eye was crimson red and the other was a beautiful navy blue, Tsuna had to agree that the man looked awfully handsome.

"HEII!", Tsuna screamed and almost fell out of the tree that they were in, if not for the grip that held him in place around his shoulders.

When Tsuna screamed, all the girls that were doggy piled on top of each other looked up. Their eyes soon filled with glitter as they all shouted in unison, "MUKURO-SAMA!".

"You bastard! Let go of Juudaime!", yelled Gokudera as Yamamoto laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

From a far off distance someone yelled, "Mukuro-Sama! Let's go~". Looking in that direction you could see a blond guy jumping around like a animal shouting, a guy that just stood on the side lines with a white woolen hat, pushing up his glasses and obliviously signing, and a girl with a eye patch who was clutching her school bag to her chest with the same hair style as the man that was currently holding onto the brunette.

Due to the sudden yells, Tsuna unconsciously started to hug the man tightly.

"Kufufufu, well aren't you the cutest thing? My name is Rokudo Mukuro, and what's yours little kitten?", questioned Mukuro ignoring the people that called him as a grin stretched on his face as he leaned in closer. Not knowing what to do but to lean back and answer the boys question, Tsuna hesitantly opened his mouth, "S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi". Curse his shuttering!

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun… I look forward to meeting you again", Mukuro quickly kissed Tsuna on the cheek before he disappeared into thin air, reappearing with the trio that was calling for him. The fan girls ran over to where Mukuro was, all forgotten about Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had forgotten about Tsuna as they watched the girls run after Mukuro. Tsuna, by this time, was freaking out about Mukuro's sudden disappearance and reappearance that he lost balance and fell out of the tree. "HEIIII!", he screamed as he started to fall and waited for the second time in the day for pain to over take him and possibly die.

This time, though, he felt someone catch him, and his eyes quickly shot open to see who ever it was, but as quickly as he was caught he was dropped. Landing on his tailbone, Tsuna winced in pain as he turned over to his side and started to rub his poor abused bum. Looking up, his eyes met with cold silvery blue. They stared at each other for a while before Tsuna sheepishly mumbled a thank you to him, but he just stared and stared and stared.

"Hibari! You asshole! How dare you drop Juudaime like that!", Gokudera was getting ready to fight if not for Yamamoto holding him back.

"Shut up herbivores", Ordered the raven haired teen. "The bell has rung and you're late. Your punishment is to be bitten to death", with that said he took out his tonfas out of now were, and charged forward.

Tsuna inwardly paniced, since it was kind of his fault that they were late and now their getting punished… Quickly, the brunette charged forward also and placed him self between his friends and Hibari. Stuttering again, "S-Sorry H-Hibari-san! B-But it was because of me that their late, please let them off the hook!".

Hibari obviously was surprised that the herbivore, that was previously on the floor not too long ago, managed to run faster and get right in front of his before he could attack. _'Interesting', _he thought. As he eyed the brunette, like the girls did before, smirking as he puts his tonfas away. "hmmm, fine", Hibari agree reluctantly. "But state your name and business at Namimori high".

"U-Um….", Tsuna began.

"Don't stutter", ordered the raven,

"H-HAI!", Tsuna accidentally yelled the reply back. "I-I'm S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, but you can call me T-Tsuna and I-I'm transferring to Namimori High t-today…"

"hnn", came a short reply before he turned to face the other two herbivores. "You two head to class, and you, Tsunayoshi, will follow me to the office to get your books and schedule".

"Like hell am I leaving Juudaime with you asshole!", Gokudera shot back.

"I-It's ok Gokudera-kun, I don't want to you to be more late than you already are. You too Yamamoto, head to class okay?", Tsuna asked politely.

Reluctantly both of them agrees, and soon headed off to class. Not long after, Tsuna found himself following Hibari down the hallway in silence. Since it's Tsuna, he couldn't stand the silence and tried to start a conversation with the raven haired teen.

"So, H-Hibari what year are you in and d-don't you have classes?", Tsuna askes innocently.

Glancing back, Hibari snorted a little. "I'm a Third year and I'm the head of the discipline committee, I don't have to go to class".

"oh", once again silence was stalking the both of them until Tsuna accidentally fell forward because he didn't notice his shoelace was undone. "HIEE!", Tsuna quickly grabbed the nearest thing to him, which just so happens to be Hibari.

Taken By surprise, Hibari fell due to the impact. They somehow landed in a _very_ sexual position, and Tsuna quickly got off apologizing endlessly. Hibari simply sat up, with his left leg stretched out and the other pulled up near his chest. His elbow was plopped on top with his head place in the palms of his hands. One of his eyebrows slowly rose up as he watched in amusement as the herbivore apologized.

After Hibari had enough of watching, he slowly got up and patted the dust off of himself.

"Let's go", he ordered.

"H-Hai!", Tsuna quickly followed.

After a few more minutes had passed, they were now standing outside of the office. Why did it take so long? Simple, Hibari enjoyed being in the herbivores company, which was surprising to himself but he can't deny it, the truth hurts after all?

When Tsuna was about to pull the door to the office open, he was grabbed by the arm and shoved into a wall. It didn't hurt but Tsuna couldn't help but yelp in surprise, when he looked up Hibari leaned in, his mouth right next to his ear. The poor brunette blushed several shades of red at how close they were. He blushed even more, creating a new shade of red color that probably doesn't exist, when Hibari playfully bite the bottom of his ear and whispered, "I look forward to the school year with you Sawada Tsunayoshi, and when I can bite you to death…", with that he walked down the hallway with his foot steps echoing all the way to the top of the stairs.

Tsuna had finally gotten his textbook and was now heading to his class room… he was fifteen minutes late. He signed as he walked, he didn't want to be late on the first day of school and leave a bad impression on the teacher; but that cant be helped. Standing out of his math class, he took deep breaths before he knocked on the door and entered.

What greeted him was a chalk flying towards him and smashing into his forehead. Both hands slapped on his forehead where he was hit and he crouch down to the floor and whispering an "owww".

"You're late Dame-Tsuna", said a silky voice that Tsuna knew so well.

Forgetting the pain in his forehead he quickly looked up and saw a tall Italian man wearing a black suit with a black tie, with an orange undershirt with a matching black fedora and a orange stripe across the top. Let's not forget the green shape shifting chameleon that sat upon the hat. As quickly as Tsuna got hit in the head with the chalk, his eyes shone brightly upon seeing the man before he tackled him into a hug.

"Reborn! I missed you!", Tsuna was obviously happy, since you can see flowers blooming in the background or the fact that he's rubbing his face into the mans chest while giggly happy.

Reborn, at first, was taken by surprise but gladly hugged the brunette back, after all it has been a while since he saw Tsuna. When the boy started rubbing his face into his chest he couldn't help but smile before patting the brown mop of hair. At this little gesture, it caused many gasps, which snapped Tsuna out of what he was doing and looked towards the sound.

Blushing immediately, when he noticed the class was watching them both with gaping mouths. At the far back corner, Tsuna saw Yamamoto and Gokudera, from the other corner of the room he saw the girl with the eye patch and pineapple hair. Even they looked shocked for some reason. Reluctantly he pulls himself away from Reborn, before he coughed a little and then he introduced himself.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y-you can call me Tsuna and I-I just transferred here today, p-please take care of me", Tsuna bowed.

At this everyone in the class thought that he was cute and let an "aw" slip past their lips which got a questioning looking from said boy. The girls in the class mainly thought, _"OMG! HE"S SO CUTE", _along with a few other guys. Some guys just thought while drooling, _"ohh hohoho, were definitely going to take care of you this year"_.

Reborn chuckled inwardly at Tsuna's expression, but place his hand on the boys back and pushed him a little, "Your seat will be at the back of the class with Gokudera and Yamamoto, the boys who has their hands up".

Nodding Tsuna took his seat and saying a quick hi to both Gokudera and Yamamoto before concentrating on Reborn's math class. If he didn't, Tsuna wasn't sure if he will live to see tomorrow.

During Lunch Yamamoto and Gokudera questioned him about his relationship with Reborn, which he simply told them that Reborn was his parents friend, his playmate and his ex-tutor. After a story about Tsuna and Reborn's relationship at lunch, the day went by quickly.

It was after school now and Tsuna was heading home. Sasagawa-niisan, Gokudera and Yamamoto was with him at the time since they were coming over for dinner with Giotto and his friends. Giotto called him at lunch saying something about meeting Alaude's, Daemon's, and Lampo's little brothers and sisters.

"I'm home!", said Tsuna as he entered the house followed by his two new friends, taking off their shoes.

"Welcome home!", Giotto's voice shouted from the living room, "Tsunayoshi come in here! Everyone's gathered here to meet you!".

Tsuna started to walk toward the living room and saw a lot of faces that he meet this morning. Mukuro was standing next to Daemon along with the girl that had the pineapple haircut too. Hibari was in a far off corner of the room by the window looking amused.

"HIEE!", Tsuna screamed and hid behind his two friends. Gokudera was in a fighting position while Yamamoto was laughing.

When Tsuna screamed, that caught many amused looks from Giotto and his friends. They turned to look a Mukuro when he laughed that creepy laugh.

"Kufufufu, is that anyway to greet your soon to be lover Tsunayoshi-Chan ~ ?", he asked with a hidden glint in his eyes.

"Herbivore, I never knew you were this carnivore's", Hibari pointed at Giotto, "Brother… hnnnn, you really catch my interest, so back off pineapple herbivore, this ones mine". Hibari shot a glare across the room at Mukuro as he did the same to the skylark.

Tsuna kept hiding behind Yamamoto, and tried to get out of view of those shocked stares. "I'm not going to be your future lover Mukuro! I don't even know you! And Hibari-san I wont be yours! ", Tsuna shouted and shocked everyone and himself at his sudden courage.

Both Hibari and Mukuro turned to face Tsuna when they heard his rejection and started to make their way over to him, with a creepy smile on Mukuro's face and an evil smirk on the raven's. Before the two could even get near Tsuna, Giotto, Daemon, and even Alaude place themselves in between, and glared at their brothers, in Giotto's case he was glaring at the boys that were trying to court his Tsuna!

'_wait, __**HIS**__ Tsuna?'_, Giotto quickly shook the though out of his mind when he felt two killing auras emitting from both teenage boys.

Giotto, Alaude, and Daemon both raised their killing aura also, the room was soon filled with cold air almost as if hell had frozen over. All the other occupants in the room watched with amusement, fear, and confusion. They all knew something was going to happen and were getting ready to run if a battle were to start soon in the living room. If it hadn't been the voice that broke the tension in the room, the apartment building might have burned down.

"Ciao!", said a silky smooth voice.

Everyone now turned their attention to the intruder, forgetting about the tension. Right when they all look, they saw Tsuna tackle the man to the floor this time and shout, "REBORN!".

"Dame-Tsuna, learn how to stop tackling people", Reborn joked playfully but this went unheard by Tsuna as he tried to stuff he head into the man's chest.

You could have heard all the jaws drop to the floor as they saw Tsuna start snuggling to the black suited man, and giggling like there was no tomorrow. They were acting like they were lovers that hadn't seen each other in a long time. Giotto was the first to speak, or yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!".

* * *

**so... how was this?**  
**I just wrote this chapter as words popped into my head**  
**so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes that were made**

**my sister thinks i write my fanfics too fast**  
**as in the story line**

**please answer me honestly, DO you guys think I am?**

**also to reassure some people, this is an G27 fanfic**  
**so don;t let this chapter mess up your thoughts lol**  
**its just one sided love on most of the characters part**  
**and no, reborn doesn't love Tsuna**  
**he only sees him as a brother, which you're going to find out later on**  
**but if you guys want me to make it unrequited love for reborn then **  
**just say so in the review**

**I'm sorry to those waiting for new chapters to come out**  
**Schools hell, but ill try update sometime this month **  
**(most likely spring break lol)**

**Anyways...**  
**thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyys guys! I'm Back!  
The good news is that I got my computer fixed  
but the bad news is... I'm going to start uploading a little later than usual**  
**cause to be honest... I lost SOME intreast in this story... right now I'm trying to think of how this story goes  
cause this chapter... IS REALLY BORING... to me at least...**

**Anyways, I'm already working on the next chapter but it wont be uploaded any time soon since its so short ;p**

**I'm trying my best to add more description in my stories but i SUCK AT IT...**

**ANYWAYS, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the long update**  
**also sorry if this chapter sucks cause i know it does**

**WARNING!: **  
**YAOI, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY**  
**THEN DON'T READ!**  
**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

_**Protect**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_"Ciao", said a silky smooth voice._

_Everyone now turned their attention to the intruder, forgetting about the tension. Right when they all look, Tsuna tackled the man to the floor this time and shouting, "REBORN!"._

_"Dame-Tsuna, learn how to stop tackling people", Reborn joked playfully but this went unheard by Tsuna as he tried to stuff his head into the man's chest._

_You could have heard all the jaws drop to the floor as they saw Tsuna start snuggling to the black suit clad man, giggling like there was no tomorrow. They were acting like they were lovers that hadn't seen each other in a long time. Giotto was the first to speak, or yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"._

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!", shouts Giotto, earning many shocked stares. Never had anyone heard the blond yell that loud.

Tsuna (being dame-Tsuna) thought his bother was mad, so he flinched and hugged Reborn tighter… looking up at Giotto a little scared. "G-Giotto?", he quietly whispers.

Noticing that his younger brother was frightened he quickly crossed the rooms the started petting his brown mop of hair, repeatedly saying sorry. Reborn smirked under his fedora, but no one saw it even though they were watching the three of them on the floor. Reborn slowly pulled Tsuna's arms around his waist away, and handed the brunette over to Giotto. Dusting some imaginary dust off of his shoulder, Reborn got up and went to the dinning table and sat down, gesturing for the blonds' friends to take a seat along with their little bothers. Giotto and Tsuna joined them later, after the older had finally gotten the brother to calm down a little.

At the table, Reborn sat at one end, while Giotto sat at the opposite side with a blushing Tsuna on his lap. This earned a few glares and amused looks but Giotto simply brushed it off with his own glare, as his grip on the brunette tighten. Tsuna kept blushing, he didn't even know why he was sitting on Giotto's lap to begin with… but he didn't hate it… Anyways on the left side of Giotto sat G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon and a few seats down was Alaude. The right side had basically their younger brothers across from them but when it got to Daemons brother and sister, Chrome sat across while Mukuro was a few seats further away from the rest. Hibari simply stood behind his brother with Hibird fluttering around over his head.

"So…", Reborn started, "does anyone have any questions?" After those words escaped his mouth, questions shot out of everyone's lips (mostly for those who love Tsuna). "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH JUUDAIME!", Gokudera shouted and secretly, everyone one nodded in agreement with him.

Reborn smirked, and slowly got up from his seat. He made his way towards Tsuna and Giotto… when he was close enough he placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek before grabbing him into a tight hug. Of course, Tsuna was dragged off of Giotto's lap and earned many shocked gasps.

Giotto was the first to react, and was about to punch reborn in the face, but Alaude grabbed his arm before he can make any movements, "explain what you mean", Alaude ordered.

Reborn, at first, was going to say they were lovers, but when he saw the face Tsuna gave him, which was the 'don't you dare' look, he changed his mind. "I'm like his older brother, nothing more…. So all you idiots have nothing to worry about". Inwardly Mukuro and Hibari let out a sigh of relief when they heard, because they truly didn't want to deal with the tall man who was ten times more dangerous. They both knew that Reborn was possessive of everything he cared about, so if Tsuna was Reborn's lover… they wouldn't be alive now, for they'll be courting the petite boy soon.

"Although…", Reborn spoke slowly, as he hugged Tsuna tighter, causing the boy's head to be shoved into his chest, ears sealed off from any sound. "If any of you hurt Tsuna…. I'll give you one of the worlds worst torture ever, and make sure that you wished you've never been. The first thing I'll do is to make sure you won't ever be able to have any children ".

Reborn glared at the group gathered before him as he looked everyone in thier eyes. All the younger brother's eyes held fear, even though Hibari and Mukuro looked the same. Chrome wasn't scared at all because she had nothing to lose, and Reborn probably knows that she wont go after the boy to begin with, since she already had someone else she liked. When Reborn was sure they understood his warning, he released Tsuna. "Mou~ Reborn what was that for? I thought I was going to suffocate!", the boy whined.

"Don't over exaggerate dame-Tsuna" the man retorted. "you won't die, I wouldn't let that happen".

Tsuna puffed his cheeks and glared at reborn… although his glare was mistaken for a pout by many in the room. A sigh escaped Giotto's mouth as he got up from his seat and walked towards the door entrance. "I think this is enough talking for now, lets continue the discussions at dinner. C'mon, were having sushi", with a simple order, everyone slowly got up and filed out of the dinning room, then the apartment building and into their cars. When they arrived at the restaurant, which was owned by Yamamoto's father, they had a separate room considering that they had a lot of people.

Of course Giotto was sitting at the head of the table, with Tsuna and Reborn sitting on either side of him. Alaude and Hibari had gotten a table at the corner of the room separate from everyone one else, since they didn't like crowding. Other than that, everybody else sat randomly where they were comfortable. Throughout dinner various conversations started along with many questions directed towards Tsuna.

It wasn't till near the end of dinner when G asked a question that was on every bodies mind. "so… Alaude and Daemon, I've been wondering why both of you stopped your bratty brothers from rapi- um… _attacking _Tsuna? As far as I'm concerned, both of you guys wouldn't give a rats ass about stopping them", he asked, ignoring the piercing glares he got from the little brats.

"Nufufufu, lets just say…. Tsu-chan has…. Caught my interest?", Daemon grinned widely as he sent a lusty stare towards the brunette who inched slightly towards Giotto.

"Hn, For once I will agree with the melon head….", that was all Alaude had said, which left Giotto gaping at him.

"Y-", everyone looked at Giotto as he stood protectively in front of Tsuna. "You guys better stay away from Tsuna or I'll make you guys regret it. And I'm sure that Reborn wouldn't mind me joining in on the threat he said earlier on….", said Giotto as he place a… very _loving_ smile on his lips. Of course this caused lots of tension in the room, before Gokudera started to yell incoherently at the school perfect, his older brother, and the perverted melon and pineapple heads. The Yamamoto brothers tried to calm down the fighting and yelling that started to burst through the room.

When food started to be thrown around, Giotto thought it was a good time to sneak out since everyone will be more concentrated on dodging and throwing whatever they can get. Grabbing Tsuna, he slowly left the room with Reborn following from behind.

Reborn released a sigh as he slowly pets Leona, "those idiots need to grow up". "I couldn't agree with you more", sighed Giotto. "are you heading home now, Reborn?"

"Yeah, nothing better to do, and I rather leave before they notice that were gone and start chasing us down", he replied curtly. Hearing that Reborn was going to leave, Tsuna quickly tackled Reborn with a hug. "Don't leave!", he yelled as tears started to form in his eyes.

Reborn pats Tsuna's head before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead, "don't worry, you'll see me tomorrow during homeroom, English and math class. Go home and get some sleep. Buona notte Dame-Tsuna". Tsuna watched as Reborn walked away towards his black car and drove off. The whole time Giotto was watching at Tsuna, he felt jealously bubble in the pits of his stomach but he ignored it.

"Tsuna, let's go home", he said as he got into an black expensive looking car, with the brand "Vongola" labelled on it, which Tsuna didn't know existed.

The drive back to the apartment was nothing but silence… a comfortable silence. "Hey, Giotto", A tired voice came out quiet from next to addressed person, causing him to take his eyes off the street for a moment to glance at Tsuna who was falling asleep.

"Hm?", he replied. "Are you planning to order take out, or eat at a restaurant again tomorrow?", asked the brunette who was having some trouble to keeping his eyes open.

"Most likely, why?", Giotto pulled into an empty parking spaced and turned off his car. Taking off his seat belt he got out of the car and walk to the other side to opened the door for Tsuna. When his little brother didn't get out of the car he looked in to see what's up, only to find that he was dozing off. Giotto inwardly chuckled and undid the seat belt lifting his brother like he would lift a princess, and closed the door with his foot. Tsuna started to snuggle up to his brother, making Giotto feel happy for some reason. When they finally got to their apartment, Giotto made his way towards Tsuna's bed room to place him down. Coving him with blankets and getting up to leave, he was stopped midway as he felt someone clutch onto the back of his suit.

"I-is it alright if I cook dinner tomorrow?", Tsuna asked drowsily. Shocked by the question, Giotto at first didn't know how to reply but then he smiled gently, causing Tsuna's heart beat fast for an unknown reason.

"Yeah… Yeah, I would love that. I'll leave some money on the table tomorrow for you to buy the things you need, good night Tsunayoshi". Giotto placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead before leaving the room and heading off to his own bed.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the crappy chapter after such a long wait...  
just wait patiently as i try to get my inspiration back... and think of how to make this a better story**

**but thanks for reading this chapter and i hope you enjoyed it**

**please review, thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy everyone!  
thanks for the reviews and for adding my stories to their alert subscribtions**

**I tried my best to make this chapter more intreasting... but i wasent really there yet D:**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;D  
**

**WARNING!: **  
**YAOI, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY**  
**THEN DON'T READ!**  
**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

_**Protect**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Tsuna groaned as he felt the bright sunlight shine upon his eyes. Turning over, he slowly peered one eye open to see the time, which happened to be 7:16 in the morning. "CRAP! I'm going to be late!", the brunette shouts as he quickly got out of bed, changing into his uniform, and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After finishing his morning duties, he ran back to his room to get his school bag.

Upon running to his desk, he finds a note and some money. Tsuna being the curious little boy he was, read the note carefully:

"_Good morning Tsuna,  
I left some money on your desk so that you can buy some groceries after school. You had said you wanted to cook dinner tonight. I look forward to it and I'll see you tonight.  
P.S. make a lot of food. A Lot of people of coming over.  
Love Giotto_".

Chuckling a little bit to himself at his brother's short note, a small smile was placed upon his lips. Although that smile was soon gone when the corner of his eyes caught sight of the time again, it was 7:27 and homeroom starts at 7:30! Tsuna stuffed the money into his pocket and ran out of the apartment building. He wasn't really the athletic type, but the brunette was still pretty fast for someone so short. He arrived at the school entrance around 7:33, he was still late but not that late. Quickly changing his shoes, he was about to run to homeroom when someone grabs the back of his collar, and slams him against the lockers.

"You're late, Herbivore", oh… it's Hibari… shit.

"U-uh… sorry?", Tsuna squeaks. "I-I d-didn't set my alarm clock l-last night and I-I woke up late….".

"That is inexcusable, now be prepared for your punishment", Hibari pins both of the boys arm's and legs with his own as he slowly lowers his head. Lips closing in to meet the other's.

"H-H-HIEE~~~", Tsuna closed his eyes tightly waiting for his first kiss to be forcefully taken away by the school prefect.

When Hibari was about to press his lips against the brunette's, a dusty white chalk flew right in between them. Pulling away, the skylark glares at the intruder, which happens to be Reborn.

"Tsuna, you're late. Homeroom ends in 4 minutes", Reborn said casually as he checks his watch.

"S-Sorry", Tsuna said once he had managed to struggle out of Hibari's grip.

"Let's go", Reborn walked down the hallway opposite of the raven, pretending that he wasn't there to begin with. With a small bow, Tsuna started to follow behind his homeroom teacher. Upon entering the classroom, Tsuna received many stares. At first he shrugged it off since it was only natural to look at whoever entered the classroom. When he saw the blushing faces of Gokudera and his classmates, he gave Yamamoto a questioning look.

"Haha, I didn't know you flow that way Tsuna!", Yamamoto laughs loudly.

"W-What are you t-talking about?", Tsuna tilts his head, showing his confusion.

"Ju-Juudaime…", Stutters Gokudera as he covers his eyes with his hand, facing another direction. "T-Th-There's something on your lips".

Tsuna still gave him a confused stare, "what's on my lips", he asks innocently.

The brunette almost jumps out of his seat when he heard a chuckling voice from behind him. Reborn leans down and whispers into Tsuna's ear, causing a lot of girls in the class to squeal loudly. Within seconds, Tsuna went from having huge eyes to many different shades of red. He quickly wipes his lips, got up from his seat, bows to Reborn and ran out of the back to what Reborn had whispered into his ears, he blushes a deeper red. _"Dame-Tsuna, there's some white chalk powder on your lips", he felt the man smirk next to his ear. "I suggest you to wipe it off, since the class…. had a little misunderstanding…."._

"Ahhhh! Reborn could have at least warned me!", clutching his head in his hands Tsuna screams as he ran to his next class. Which happened to be math…. Which leads to him seeing half his homeroom class and Reborn since he was the teacher. Life sucks…

* * *

Today at school was a disaster for Tsuna. Mukuro had been constantly popping out no where and started to molest him. Leading to Hibari chasing him around the school for two reasons. One, he apparently let Mukuro molest him. Two, there was a rumour that he was in an "intimate relationship" with Reborn.

As if the day couldn't get any worse, Gokudera had started a fight with Hibari yelling something about hurting his precious Juudaime… wait… that was him. Yamamoto simply followed everyone laughing at everything that was happening!

It was finally the end of the day when things started to calm down a little, but since thegods hated Tsuna so much, he had to go grocery shopping with two devils. Mukuro and Hibari.

Why, you might ask? Because Gokudera had to go home to take a shower since he was covered in his own blood. Of course, Gokudera had insisted that he didn't need one, but when Tsuna had fainted due to all the blood; he was finally convinced. Also, Yamamoto had baseball practice, so it was reasonable for him to not go. So now Tsuna somehow ended up being stuck with Mukuro and Hibari, till the end of the day… till whenever dinner ends. Yay, so exciting. NOT.

They were currently walking to a nearby market near his apartment, he had wanted to spend as little time as possible with the two. It was getting hard to ignore Mukuro who kept asking him the same question and having Hibari glare over his head.

"Kufufufu…. Tsunayoshi, do you love me?", Mukuro asks. Hibari glares intensified.

"Kufufufu…. Tsunayoshi, do you love me more than that skylark?", he asks again, the glare goes up another level.

"Kufufufu…. Tsunayoshi, do you love me more than my brother, the skylark's brother, your brother, and Reborn?", he asks yet again. Hibari was about to attack the idiot.

"Kufufufu…. Tsunayos-"

"NO! I DON'T!", Tsuna yells at Mukuro as he turns and glares at the mismatched eyes.

"Oh~ So you won't mind that I screw you, huh? Kufufu, My pleasure~", Mukuro grabs Tsuna's arm and yanks him forward.

"WHA!", the boy didn't have enough time to react before his smaller frame was flush upon Mukuro's. He could feel the pineapple head's hands slither downwards and his tongue trailing down his neck, "H-H-HIEEE!". Within moments, Tsuna found himself in the school prefect's arms and Mukuro had been sent flying down the street. The brunette sigh in relief, but panics after when he realize that he was still stuck with Hibari. Expecting to be hit, Tsuna shut his eyes tightly although, he felt someone pull him instead. When he looks up he saw Hibari JUST holding his hands and walking down the street. The brunette tries to struggle out of the prefect's grip, but when he couldn't he just let himself be dragged.

When they arrived at the supermarket, Hibari turns to the brunette. "What are the things you need to buy?", he questions emotionlessly.

Pulling out a sheet of paper, that he had written during English class, he was about to read it, before Hibari pulls the sheet out of his hands. Scanning the paper, Hibari rose an eyebrow at the list of items. "You need this much stuff?", he questions. Sure the boy was skinny and might eat a lot, and sure there was a lot of people coming over for dinner…. But the list of items is… too much. "don't you have half of these things at home?"

"U-Uhm, n-no", shutters the brunette. "G-Giotto h-has nothing in his fridge…". "Hn", was all Hibari had said before he walks away, with the list still in his hands. Not long after, he came back with a cart.

Hibari slightly wave his hand, signalling for the brunette to come forward. Which Tsuna did, thinking that Hibari wanted him to push the cart. However when he approached, Hibari lifted him up like he would to a dog and placed Tsuna in the cart.

Tsuna blinks at where he was placed and then back at Hibari. He squeaked when the cart was moves before stopping, when he was about to ask the raven something, Hibari starts to throw stuff onto the cart. When they had all their ingredients and items, you could only see Tsuna's head, which could be easily mistaken for a teddy bear's head instead.

At first, everything seems peaceful as Hibari moved the items on the counter and Tsuna simply just sat there. Although when Hibari was telling the person at the cashier, Mukuro had somehow popped out of no where with a creepy smirk on his face. Tsuna was about to scream to Hibari for help, but Mukuro places his fingers upon his lips, sealing them shut and slowly leaning in.

Tsuna's eyes widen as Mukuro's pair of lips got closer, it wasn't till mere centimetres away when Mukuro was pulled roughly away. When Tsuna had looked up, he saw Hibari had firm grip of Mukuro's pineapple hair. Mukuro dangled for a few seconds with a smile on his face, but when he winks and blew a kiss to Tsuna; Hibari threw him into a wall. Turning around to glare at Tsuna, Hibari sighs when he saw how scared the boy was. He walks over and picks the boy up from where he was buried and places him on the ground.

"Help move things", the raven orders. "the faster were done, the less pineapple herbivores we have to deal with".

Nodding quickly, Tsuna started to move things to the counter as fast and careful as possible. Hibari watched amused for a few seconds before doing the same. When Tsuna had paid for the items…. There was too much to carry for two people.

There was about 12 bags… Hibari made him old 2 of the lightest bags, he himself was carrying 3.… and Mukuro was carrying the last 7 bags, which happened to be the heaviest.

"U-uh, M-Mukuro, do you want me to carry some of those for you?", Tsuna questions shyly. "Kufufufu… it's alright… since you're making dinner tonight", Mukuro smiles, yes smiles, at Tsuna.

"B-but I feel bad for making you carry all that stuff", Tsuna complains.

"No worries little bunny, if you add yourself to the menu tonight then I will be very~ happy… kufufufu", Mukuro laughs at the blush that had spread across the brunette's face.

"I-I'm going ahead!", Tsuna shouts as he ran towards the apartment building he'll be staying in for the next three years. Of course, Mukuro and Hibari ran after him.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Tsuna had forbid either boys from entering the kitchen. So Hibari went to go sleep in Tsuna's room (for whatever reason, Tsuna doesn't want to know) and Mukuro had disappeared saying he'll go for a walk.

It wasn't till around 7:30 when Giotto arrived home with all the adults and little brothers following behind. Hibari had also come in since, he left the house to go discipline some… People…

"Hmmm, something smells nice", G says as he sniffs the aroma that was flowing from the dinning room.

"Yeah… you're right", agrees Asari as he sniffs the air as well.

"What take out did you order this time Giotto?".

"Nothing", was the simple reply he gave the traditional Japanese man.

"What do you mean nothing?", questions Alaude.

"You'll see", Giotto winks as he walks towards the dinning room with everyone following along. "I'm home Tsuna!".

"Ah! W-Welcome home Giotto and everyone", Tsuna smiles as he continued to set up the table. To everyone's surprise, Tsuna called his brother Giotto instead of adding 'nii' or 'nii-san', and oddly enough Giotto didn't seem to care

"Hey, Tsuna", Lampo called getting the brunette's attention. "What smells so good?".

"D-didn't Giotto tell you guys?", Tsuna tilts his head.

"Tell us what?", G asks.

"Tsuna made dinner tonight", Giotto replied casually. "So are you done making dinner? Do you need help with anything?".

"Nope, everything is done, it'll just be a moment since I need to bring the dishes to the dining table", Tsuna for once wasn't stuttering.

"Ok, tell me if you need any help" Giotto smiles. "Yeah", Tsuna smiles back.

When everyone was seated at the table, Tsuna came to the table with four dishes in his hands. He almost looked like a professional waiter. After placing each dish down, he quickly explains what each dish was and what was in it.

"F-for your drinks I made everyone a cocktail, although those under aged have club soda styled cocktails instead. There's not suppose to be a lot o alcohol to begin with, since it's mostly a fruity drink… Uhm… for the meal we have Paella which contains mostly seafood. W-we also have French Onion soup, Ratatouille, Tomato Brochette, sushi curry roll, and Neapolitan Spaghetti served with mashed potatoes and glazed carrots." Taking another breath, Tsuna continued. "And for dessert we have a strawberry Mille-Feuillet. I made so many different food… cause I wasn't sure what you guys would like to eat..". Tsuna blushes when everyone stared at the table full of food.

"OF COURSE I'LL EAT WHATEVER JUUDAIME MAKES!", Gokudera shouts loudly before he quickly clapped his hands together saying "itadakimasu", and started to dig in. "WOW! Juudaime! This is the best food I've ever eaten. The texture of the French onion soup is perfect and it's really rich!".

"Haha, yeah Tsuna! This food is great!", Yamamoto laughed as he took a bite of the tomato brochette.

"Nufufufu/ Kufufufu, You'll make the perfect wife for me", both Mukuro and Daemon said at the same time, glaring at each other. Asari, Knuckle, Ryohei and Lampo simply chow down the food, not saying anything for once. Hibari and Alaude only grunted their agreement as they continued to eat.

"I'm surprised that Giotto isn't eating take out for once. When ever we offer to cook for him, he ends up kicking us out of the house", G commented.

"Well I'm sorry for being too lazy to cook and that I ALMOST died by your guys cooking! I'm exhausted after a days work and I rather not go through the trouble of cooking", Giotto glares at his best friend before turning to Tsuna who was now seated next to him. "The meal's great, thanks Tsuna".

"Y-You're welcome", Tsuna blushes shyly as he plays with the hem of his shirt.

"Where did you learn how to cook so extremely well?", asks Knuckle.

Tsuna frowned a little but still has a weak smile upon his lips, "y-you see…my mom was a-always busy with work… so I had to take care of myself quite often when Kaa-san had to work overseas for a few weeks".

"Ohh… sorry to hear that", apologized Knuckle.

After that no more questions was asked, as everyone continues on with dinner. Although Giotto somehow felt that he should comfort Tsuna, he was sure that it wasn't a good memory to bring up. Giotto in the end, decided to talk to his brother when everyone was gone.

* * *

Everyone left as soon as they finished their meal, since it was already 11:00in the evening. They spent most of the time at the dinner table talking about how good the meal was, making Tsuna blush madly. That night, when Tsuna was about to go to bed there was a knock on the door. "come in", Tsuna says sleepily.

"Hey", Giotto greeted as he enters and sat on Tsuna's bed. "how you feeling?" "Good, why you ask?", Tsuna yawned.

"Well you seemed kind of sad at dinner and I just wanted to double check", Giotto replies simply.

Tsuna smiles at his brother before giving him a hug, "yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking though".

"You're welcome Tsunayoshi", Giotto kissed the brunette's forehead. "get some sleep, good night".

Getting up, Giotto turns off the lights, upon leaving the room he hears Tsuna whisper "good night… lub…u….". Giotto smiles a little at what his brother had said before going to his room to finish some of his work before heading off to bed.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter ;D  
i tried my best to put my intreast in it... and fix my spelling mistakes LOL**

**Anyways, thanks for reading**

**Please Review, thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! sorry for the REALLY late update! I feel really bad about the long update, and sorry for not letting all of you guys know whats happening.  
Well, for personal reasons I dont really want to mention about... I couldnt update.  
Sounds like a lame excuse but I'm being serious, believe me or not... it's your choice. If you really want to know why, msg me and I'll tell you.  
But I would like for you guys to know RIGHT NOW that my updates might be coming later due to something personal, school, exams, work, etc.  
I had not ment for my update to be so late, so I apologize. I'll try to update whenever I can, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to update more half way through June if im not working.**

**anyways, I apologize once again for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

_****__WARNING!: YAOI, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE BOYxBOY_  
_THEN DONT READ!  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_

**_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was Saturday early in the afternoon when Tsuna finally woke up. Sitting up, he stared into space as he remembered what he had said to his brother right before he fell asleep. Blushing, he shook his head to get rid of the embarrassing thoughts. I mean , really… he's 16, he's a big boy… how many boys around his age says "I love you"? None, well at least not to your brother. Sighing he got out of bed and went to the washroom to get ready. Looking at his body, most of the bruises are gone… if not the rest will probably fade away in the next few days.

Once finished with his shower, Tsuna got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself since it was already 9am. Giotto was probably already at work by 8. As he turned around the corner he noticed a few people sitting at the head of the dinning table.

"Oh Tsuna, Good morning!", greeted a smiling Giotto. " I was going to wake you up if you didn't get up by 10am".

"Hn. Morning.", grunted Alaude.

"Nufufufu, Good morning, my dear Tsunayoshi", Daemon said. "slept well?".

"Y-Yes! Good morning Giotto, Alaude-san, and Daemon-san", Tsuna for some reason bowed to them. "Is there anything you guys would like for breakfast?".

No reply came from either of the occupants of the dinning table, Tsuna glanced up and was only met face to face with Alaude. "There is no need for you to bow and drop the horrifics, it's annoying", he ordered. Tsuna just nodded and took a step back to get some space in between the two.

"U-uhm… I-is there anything you guys would like for breakfast?", Tsuna asked again tilting his head to the side. "W-would you guy's like e-eggs… sausages, and toast?"

"That sounds good Tsuna, don't make anything complicated", laughed Giotto, "but can you make it French toast?".

Nodding, Tsuna hurried off to the kitchen and started to make breakfast which was done fairly fast since it was a simple breakfast. Managing to balance three plates on one arm after years of practice, he grabbed the last plate and headed out towards the dinning table. Placing each plate in front of each individual, he finally sat down with his plate and started eating as everyone else.

"G-Giotto…", Tsuna started, trying to get a conversation going. "U-uhm, don't you have to go to work today?".

"Hm?", the blond looked up from the paper he was looking at with a toast in his mouth. Finishing his bite he started to speak again, "oh, well I thought I could spend some time with you today since I have today and tomorrow off. Is that alright or do you already have plans?".

"N-no I don't… I would love to spend some time with you", Tsuna smiled and then looked toward Alaude and Daemon. "what about you guys?".

"Nufufufu, Of course were also going to spend some time with you, Tsunayoshi. It'll be a special date for you to be with us three, Nufufufu", Daemon replied.

"D-d-date!", exclaimed Tsuna. "Is there something wrong with that?", Alaude glared. "HIEEE! N-No there isn't!", Tsuna yelled waving his hands back and forth.

Giotto sighed, "you guys stop that please. Tsuna just think of it as a hangout with friends. I just want to get to know you better…. Since it has been a while, Now since you seemed to be done eating, why don't you go grab your jacket and wait by the door, we'll be there shortly".

Nodding Tsuna grabbed his own plate and place it in the sink before he hurried up and grabbed his wallet, jacket, and keys. By the time he was at the front door, Giotto, Alaude, and Daemon was already standing there. Daemon wore a black dress shirt with a few buttons at the top undone, along with a lose thin blue tie and matching black pants. Alaude wore a pair of dark jeans with a black thermal on top. Giotto's clothing was similar Alaude's except he wore a white thermal that had three buttons at top undone, showing a nice view of his chest partially.

"Ready to go Tsuna?", asked Giotto.

"y-yes!" The brunette exclaimed. "I-is there anywhere specific where we are going to day?".

"Were going to meet Hibari, Chrome, and Mukuro at the Amusement Park right now and after that, were going to go out for dinner. Sounds good?", Replied Giotto unlocking his car which happen to look very expensive since there didn't seem to be a brand name on it.

Tsuna shivered at the mention of Hibari and Mukuro, but when he felt a two pats on his back, he looked up to see Alaude and Daemon staring at him. Telling him it's alright and not to worry about their brothers. Nodding, Tsuna replied, "I-I guess, I can't wait to go to the amusement park!". Laughing, Giotto got into the car along with Alaude in the other passenger seat and Tsuna sat in the back. Daemon drove his own car since he'll have to drive Chrome and Mukuro back home late. Hibari of course will be in Giotto's car.

"Tsunayoshi", Alaude said getting the brunette attention from the window. "My brother and I will be staying over tonight, so lock your room door".

Tsuna smiled and nodded at Alaude, then glanced back outside watching the tress pass by. After a few minutes, they finally parked at the amusement park parking lot. After paying the fee and entering the amusement park, a few meters ahead you are able to see a raven and pineapple head fighting each other. Chrome who saw Tsuna Quickly ran up to him to give him a hug and told her older brother what had cause the two to fight with each other. Apparently they both wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with the brunette and wanted to have a very nice conversation with the boy that involved no words but simply have a conversation amongst their bodies.

Sighing Alaude and Daemon went over to stop the fight between their brother, while Giotto dragged Tsuna and Chrome to get some ice-cream. Not long after Hibari and Mukuro joined them in the shade along with their brothers. "Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi you look as cute as ever today", Mukuro said as he leaned forward so he was right in front of Tsuna's face, making him back up a little.

Blushing, Tsuna replied "uh-uhm… thank you?". "herbivore, stop wasting your time on this stupid pineapple", Hibari said as he shoved Mukuro aside and licked Tsuna's strawberry ice cream.

When the skylark was about to lean up and have a taste of those plump lips, Alaude had grabbed the back of Hibari's collar and pulled him back. Giotto had passed his Vanilla ice cream for Chrome to hold and quickly pulled Tsuna back onto his chest, glaring at Hibari. Tsuna blushed as he heard his brother's voice echo in his left ear.

"You dare do anything to my brother and I will beat you till will regret pissing me off", Giotto smiled although his eyes were cold and made the threat to a whole new level.

Hibari smirked along with Mukuro and quickly took out their weapons, daring the blond to try, but before they could even engage into a fight Tsuna told them to stop. On the verge of tears, Tsuna dragged Giotto away from everyone, "Stop fighting! If you're going to fight don't bother following us!" he yelled. When they had finally stopped walk… running away from the group, Giotto turned to his little brother.

"Tsuna? What's wrong?", he asked as he wipe the droplet of tears away. Sniffling Tsuna hugged his brother, "I-I W-Wanted to spend some time with e-everyone and to get to know them b-better". Giotto ruffled his brother's hair and kiss his forehead and hugged him, enjoying the little moment they had together before it might be ruined. "Don't worry Tsuna, we can meet up with them later, for now lets just go and have some fun".

To be honest Giotto really loved Tsuna… more than a brother should. Alaude and Daemon just happen to know his feelings for the boy and tagged along to protect their (self-claimed) little brother. Even if it meant using their own little brothers to keep Giotto from doing anything to Tsuna until he was ready. Heck, Giotto didn't even know why Alaude or Daemon even saw Tsuna as their little brother, Tsuna was _HIS_ little bro. "So Tsuna what do you want to do first?", Giotto smiled.

"uh… uhm, I want to ride…..", Tsuna mumbled the end in a barely auditable whisper. "Hm? What was that?" "I-I want to ride the…." "Tsuna speak louder or we cant do anything soon before the rest finds us", Giotto said jokingly. "M-merry… go round…I want to r-ride t-the Merry-go-round…."

"…."

"….w-what?", Tsuna questioned as he blushed and look away.

"pfft!", Giotto laughed as he was trying to hide it but after he saw Tsuna's pout he just chuckled and patted the mop of brown hair. "alright, the merry-go-round it is then…". Standing up Giotto grabbed Tsuna's hand and lead him towards the merry-go-round, not noticing the blush that decorated Tsuna's face. Luckily the line up wasn't long and they were able to get on. The problem was, they were only allowed to have one more person on. No one else in the line up had only one person, so an idea hit Giotto and he showed the worker their wrist band. Walking towards the last horse, Giotto picked Tsuna up, earning a loud "HIE", from the boy. Placing Tsuna on the horse, he quickly climbed on behind and wrapped one arm around Tsuna's waist. Tsuna blushed madly at the contact, and earned many squeals from the mothers, and a having many young children pointing at them.

After all, it was everyday you see a teenaged boy and a grown man on a merry-go-round together. When the ride was over, Tsuna let Giotto pick the next ride… which sadly was a haunted house. The ride had got to be the best ride in Giotto's whole life, Tsuna kept cling to him even before they got on the ride. It was quiet funny, considering all you can hear is Giotto's laughing and Tsuna's screaming throughout the whole ride. Giotto even dragged Tsuna on the ride another two times just so he can laugh at Tsuna's terrified face and feel Tsuna cling to him like there was no tomorrow. When Giotto was about to drag the brunette on the roller coaster, Tsuna kept hugging a tree and screaming "NOOOO!", which lead to everybody else finding them.

Still laughing, Giotto try to coax Tsuna to relax and not to worry. For now they'll take a break, since it seemed like the blond couldn't breath from laughing too much and Tsuna had to catch his breath from almost having a heart attack. Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's hands and leaned in close, "Tsunayoshi, if you cant breath… then I'll gladly give you some breathing air….", he said as he leaned in close.

"M-Mukuro-nii-sama, S-stop that! You'll make Tsuna-kun run away again! And I want to spend some time with him!", yelled Chrome shocking everyone with her loud voice who's usually quiet. "oya oya… if my dear Chrome says so… then I guess I'll have to stop don't I Tsunayoshi?",

'_why are you asking me that!'_, thought Tsuna. Mukuro smiled and leaned in closer so that they were an inch away before backing up to stand at his full height. "uhm… Giotto, what time is it?", Tsuna asked. "hm, it's 2pm already…", he replied. "should we go grab something to eat before we go on anymore rides?", Giotto looked around to everyone to see if they were okay with it. Receiving nods, he ordered Daemon and Alaude to go with to buy some food while the teenagers go find a seat somewhere under the shade.

After walking around for a while, they finally found the perfect place for them. It was a secluded area where couples usually walk by, but because it was a little sunny right now, they were probably somewhere else. Chrome and Tsuna found a comfortable spot in the shade, while Mukuro and Hibari looked at their surroundings.

"Hn, not bad herbivore…", Hibari mumbled. "This is a nice area Tsuna-kun…. It's not crowded, or noisy… and it's also a lot of shade. You picked a great place", Chrome commented.

"Ahah,… I didn't really do much… but thanks", Tsuna smiled but then he frowned after. "Some time has passed and their not here yet… Mukuro! Hibari!", He called getting the attention of the two, "d-do you guys want to go find the others? Some time has passed and I'm afraid their having trouble looking for us… please?".

"Kufufufu anything for you Tsunayoshi", Mukuro replied as Hibari grunted and split up with the pineapple herbivore to go look for his older brother. Once they were gone, Chrome and Tsuna continued talking about various things such as the weather, likes, dislikes, hobbies, favourite subjects, favourite food, etc. They kept talking, not noticing the group boys that was walking towards them, until they called for their attention.

"HEY!", a voice called causing the two to look up. Chrome gasped and hid behind Tsuna who had a completely different personality. He glared at the group that was standing before them… it was Natori and about ten of his lackeys that was hitting on him before. (referring to chapter 3).

"Why isn't it the cute little bunny that escaped last time?", Natori Laughed. "hey… I think you owe me for last time…".

Tsuna didn't bother replying and kept on glaring at the bulky man in front of him. "Chrome…", he whispered. "Go find Giotto and the rest now…"

"B-But-", she shuttered.

"GO NOW! Find them fast cause Were out numbered and I don't really want to fight…. So please… go find them", Tsuna cut off any words from slipping past the girls lips by giving a hard but determined glare. Chrome quickly dashed in the direction where everybody else went, not bother to waste time glancing back, as she left Tsuna to handle those guys for now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review and feel free to msg me if you're curious enough to question where the heck I've been** **for 6 months**.  
**once again I apologize for the late update and I would like to remind you from now till June, I'll be updating a little later.**  
**Review and tell me your thoughts, thanks you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, once again sorry for the late update! Summer school and Diplomas are finally done! YAY  
Now I only have less than a month of summer left =.=  
**

**well once again, I'm sorry for the late update and I'll let you know, I'll probably be updating later for a while.  
**

**I'll try to update once more sometime this month, but no promises. Thanks to those for adding this story to their fravorites, reviewing, and following.  
**

**please enjoy this chapter and review ;D  
**

_****__WARNING!:   
_**YAOI, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE BOYxBOY****  
THEN DONT READ!  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

_****__I DONT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As Chrome was escaping, Tsuna made sure he kept a close watch on Natori and his gang. He didn't want them going after Chrome. Natori started laughing as he approached the burette, "awh, did your girlfriend abandon you? Was she that scared? I guess you aren't worth her time for her to abandoned you.", he taunted.

"Chrome isn't the type to get easily scared by the likes of you", Tsuna sneered back. "Don't group her with a bunch of weaklings like you guys".

"What did you say asshole!?", shouted one of Natori's subordinates.

"I said that Chrome isn't a coward like you guys are", Tsuna repeated.

"oh?", replied an amused Natori. "how exactly are we cowards?"

"by ganging up on one person", came the brunette's short reply.

A tense silence followed as Natori and Tsuna had a staring contest, although it was soon broken by Natori who started laughing even louder than before. "Ganging up? That may be true… but that's just how life works!", Natori and his gang suddenly launched forward and aiming a punch to Tsuna's face.

Acting on instinct, the brunette ducked and swung his leg out, efficiently tripping Natori, but because he was low on the floor and was stuck between a bulky body and a tree; he didn't have much space to dodge before he was painfully tackled to the floor. Tsuna struggled to get free from being beneath some heavy fat teenager, but was punched in the face, making his head slam back into the hard dirty soil beneath him. Feeling dizzy at the moment, Tsuna didn't have time to act before Natori switched with the fat kid and straddled him instead.

"lil boy, what are you going to do now?", Natori said as he leaned closer to Tsuna's face, who turned to get away from the stinky breath. Tsuna kept quiet as he glared at Natori and his gang. "I'll tell you what's going to happen… you're going to _become mine_".

After hearing that, Tsuna started to panic. His calm and brave personality gone within seconds as he dreaded what's going to happen to him. Before he could even retort back, Natori had started to work on his cloths, causing Tsuna to struggle even more.

"Now, now, if you don't stay still… I'm going to have to make this painful for you", Natori laughed. "and you don't want pain do yo-"

"The one who is going to feel pain, is you", A cold voice interrupted and before Natori could even react. He was kicked right in the face and was sent flying across the field.

Quickly getting up to see who his opponent was, Natori paled at the sight before him. It hand only been seconds, but within a short amount of time, his whole gang was already knocked out by the group before him. He recognized them right off the bat, since the Hibari clan was well known for its violence and the Rokudo family was known to be really sadistic. Both families battles always ended in blood baths, and their lust for blood couldn't even compare to that of devils, but what scared Natori the most was the one who had kicked him. It was Vongola Giotto, the only man who had been able to tame the wild beasts behind him and the only survivor that had survived through Reborn-sama's harsh training.

"What do you think you were doing to my little brother?", came Giotto's cold voice. "You must have an early death wish to have laid you hands on him".

"N-No… I-I", Natori tried to blabber a reply out but he couldn't find the right words, or excuse, for his actions. Before he could even muster some sentence together he was kicked in the stomach, making him clutch his stomach right before a knee came in contact with his chin. As his body flew off the ground, and landed head first, he was quickly knocked out.

Turning back, Giotto quickly made his way towards Tsuna who had Chrome helping him with his injuries. As he passed Alaude, he quickly whispered something and after he got a nod in response, Giotto gave a satisfied look to his friend.

Once he approached Tsuna he quickly checked him over for any injuries. "Are you alright Tsuna?", he asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine", Tsuna responded. "Just glad you got here on time before anything happened".

Giotto sighed, "that's good I guess, but do you still want to stay here or do you want to head home?"

"Uh, let stay here, I don't want to let this ruin the rest of the day… after all when will be the next time that we'll get to go out like this", smiled Tsuna.

"hn, if that's what you want Tsunayoshi", Alaude spoke up, "I'll meet up with you guys later after I bring this disgrace to the police station".

After Alaude left dragging the unconscious Natori who was hand cuffed to the rest of his gang, making a long line of dead looking bodies, Tsuna quickly got dressed.

"Kufufufu, my dear Tsunayoshi, are you sure you're alright?", although Mukuro laughed like he always did, you could detect that there was a hint of worry in his voice.

Tsuna smiled and just reassured everyone once again, saying there was nothing to worry about and that he was glad nothing serious happened.

Other than a few questions here and there, the group enjoyed the rest of the day until they came to the last ride of the day. The ferries wheel.

"I get to ride with Tsunayoshi, since we don't know what you two would do to him", Giotto argued with Hibari and Mukuro. "Go with your brother and sister instead, and have some family time to bond with one another".

"Carnivore", Hibari glared. "I will go with Tsunayoshi and that's final".

"Kufufufu, I don't think so skylark-kun, Tsunayoshi will be going with me".

"No, neither of you will go with Tsuna", demanded Giotto.

Tsuna just sat on a nearby bench with Chrome as they watched the three argue with one another. Daemon sat on the other side of Chrome with an amused expression as he leaned back and spread out his arms, while crossing his legs. Alaude who joined them shortly after a few rides, was now leaning against the tree with his arms crossed and occasional yawns every now and then.

"Hey Chrome", Said Tsuna getting the attention of the other two. "Who are you planning to go on with?"

"uh-uhm, with Daemon-nii-sama…. And maybe Mukuro", Chrome replied, "but he seems to want to go with you instead…".

"Well I don't want to go with him…" Tsuna muttered.

"huh? W-What? Did you say something?", Chrome tilted her head.

"Nope! Nothing at all!", Tsuna smiled. Unfortunately Alaude had a smirk on his face knowing what Tsuna had just muttered.

"Hey Chrome, I'm sure Mukuro would love to go on the ride if you if you asked him". Tsuna slowly got up from his seat and walk towards the three that are arguing over him. Without greeting the other two, he grabbed Giotto and quickly walked towards the Ferris wheel. Mukuro and Hibari didn't bother to follow since it was Tsuna who chose one of the three of them.

"U-uhm, Mukuro-nii-sama…", Chrome stuttered. "D-do you want t-to go on with -" "Sure Chrome, Kufufufu", Mukuro interrupted.

Chrome quickly gave a small smile before she grabbed both Mukuro and Daemon towards the ride, following right behind Tsuna.

After they left, Hibari and Alaude stared at each other and then the ride, then right back at each other. After staring at each other for so long, about 10 minutes or so, their eyes twitched before they both looked away. Alaude stayed leaning against the tree, while Hibari sat on the bench where Tsuna had sat. Their silence didn't last long before loud booming noises launched into the sky along with many different colourful lights. They sat in silence as they enjoyed the view from where they were.

* * *

**-With Giotto and Tsuna-**

As Tsuna got onto the ride with Giotto, a comfortable silence followed at they went higher into the sky.

"Tsuna", Giotto started planning to make a conversation, "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Since we barely know one another much".

"uh-uh, what do you want to know?", Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely.

"hm, how about your life with Nana-san?", Giotto said but he noticed how tense Tsuna's body had gotten when he mentioned his mother.

"….", Tsuna didn't know what to say, he really didn't have much memories with his mother for as long as he could remember. "uhm honestly, there's not much to tell…", He finally said as he looked outside.

"Why's that?", Giotto questioned.

"B-because… She was barely ever home…", Tsuna's reply came in a short whisper. Giotto then remembered what the brunette had said on the night his brother had made dinner.

_Tsuna frowned a little but still has a weak smile upon his lips, "y-you see…my mom was a-always busy with work… so I had to take care of myself quite often when Kaa-san had to work overseas for a few weeks"._

"oh, I'm sorry to hear that…", Giotto apologized worriedly as he looked at Tsuna who kept avoiding eye contact with him.

"No it's alright", Tsuna said. "A-although I know she's my mother… but I cant help but think otherwise. She was barely home to the point where I thought I had been abandoned by my own mother".

"Tsuna…" "I-I don't even remember ever having a meal with her… or even a simple snack".

"Tsuna…".

"The only time she was ever home, was when dad came home, but even then it seemed like I was insignificant existence. She preferred a man, who was never home, over her own son who was always there to greet her when she walks through the front door".

The next thing Tsuna knew he was being forcefully turned around to face pure blue eyes as he was drawn into a hug with the blond.

"Tsuna…", Giotto started. "It's okay if you want to cry… even if she wasn't there for you in the past, I'm here for you now. We may not have been close to begin with, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm here for you now… so please don't have that sad look in your eyes". Giotto really meant what he said. He'll be there for his brother no matter what happens from now on. He'll protect Tsuna from any harm that may hurt him physically or mentally, even if he has to protect Tsuna from himself… he would do _anything _to make the brunette smile.

Tears slowly slid down the pale puffy cheeks of the brunette as he return the hug to his brother. "G-Giotto…"

"hmm?"

"W-Was I… Was I a mistake? D-Did I m-make Kaa-san l-leave me because I-I'm a m-mistake? Was that why dad and Kaa-san never c-comes home?", Cried Tsuna.

As more tears slid down Tsuna's face, Giotto felt his heart break at what he's seeing. Tsuna looked like a child… **wait **he _was _a child. A child who looked desperate to find something, but couldn't because his voice was being strangled by his past. Giotto quickly hugged his brother tighter, rubbing his hand soothingly in round circles around his back.

"Tsuna, don't ever think that", he said strictly but soothingly enough to show that he cares. "You aren't a mistake, and you'll never be one. Nana-san didn't abandon you, she loved you… I know because if she didn't, would she send you to another far away town where no one knows you? You may think that she did that to get rid of you, but it's to protect you. She wanted you to start a new life and make friends… she sent you to a town where no one knows who you are because she didn't want anyone to interfere with your life if you're happy here".

Tsuna just nodded as he listened to his brother's voice and slowly relaxed into his brother's arms even more. Feeling safe and protected, and for once in his life he felt a heavy burden being lifted off his shoulders. Tsuna looked up into Giotto's eyes, "okay… thanks Nii-san… but can I ask you something?".

"What is it Tsuna?".

"Why do you call Kaa-san, Nana-san?".

Giotto sighed as he laid his head atop of Tsuna's. "because I don't know how to call her 'mother'. She didn't raise me… so it's just hard to call someone who you barely know as mother. Plus I've never had a conversation with her that lasted longer than a greeting".

"I see, well I'm glad to have you as a brother", said Tsuna as he hugged his brother tighter. Tsuna knew he was starting to develop some feelings for his brother but he wasn't sure what those feelings exactly were. He was taken out of his thought as fireworks were set off into the sky. "Wahh! They have fireworks around this time of year?".

Giotto laughed at his surprised brother. "No, they don't… but this amusement park launches fireworks once every few weeks on random days. I guess we got lucky huh?".

Tsuna nodded his head and he twisted his body a little so his back was against Giotto's chest and he was looking out at the night sky that was being decorated with fireworks. This was one of Giotto's most peaceful moments, and by having Tsuna in his arms, just made everything in his life perfect for once.

* * *

**Okay, well I'm not sure when I'll next update but maybe later on in the month after i figure how to make a plot for this story haha. **

**sorry for the late update, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**~Kamigoshi**


	10. Chapter 10

_**PLEASE READ A/N!**_

**A lot of people have requested that I should get rid of All27, which I did. Since I made the characters pair off, I have to change my story a also note that the Vongola first generation is ALSO brotherly.  
**

**So anyways, on to with the story. In this chapter I made Yamamoto and Gokudera a pair. Originally I was going to make YamamotoKyoko and GokuderaHaru pairings but... some people complained about it just sticked with the typical pairing. Mukuro and Hibari... they're not a pair because I see them both as semes. Even if it kind of seem like they are a pair in this chapter, they only have a 'interest' in one another; and it would NEVER develop into anything romantically in the story. **

**I also made Hibari and Mukuro mistaken their interest for Tsuna as 'brotherly' (like i said, I'm trying to get rid of ALL27 for you guys) and it'll explain further in the story. ****I'm trying to manage all the characters right now, so please bear with it. if you guys miss seeing some characters I already mentioned in the story, go ahead and mention it in the review or PM me.**

**To clear up on the ages and relationships (someones request), here are they are. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera are 16. Hibari, Mukuro and Ryohei are 18. Lambo is 7. Giotto, G, and Asari are 22. Knuckle is 23 and Alaude and Daemon are 24. Lampo is 19.**  
**Yamamoto and Asari are brothers. G and Gokudera are brothers. Ryohei and Knuckle are teacher/student. Hibari and Alaude are cousins. Mukuro, Chrome, and Daemon are siblings. Lampo and Lambo are brothers. Tsuna and Giotto are Half-brothers.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter~!  
**

_****__WARNING!:   
_**YAOI, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY****  
THEN DON'T READ!  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

_****__I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!_

* * *

**Protect**

**Chapter 10**

Ever since the attack at the amusement park a week a go, Gokudera had been demanding, and very persuasive, that Tsuna has to walk home with him. Much to Gokudera's displeasure, Yamamoto also tagged along laughing. So Tsuna was currently running down the halls towards the classroom where Yamamoto and Gokudera are waiting.

'_Hiee!_', Tsuna shrieked internally_. 'I have to get to the classroom before Gokudera freaks out! Stupid people making me do clean up duty for them… wahhhh'. _

As Tsuna kept running down the hallway towards his classroom, he didn't notice Hibari around the corner. Since he was running at top speed, he didn't stop in time when he had caught sight of the raven and crashed, then fell on top of him. "I-I'm sorry Hibari-san!", Tsuna screeched in fear, still sitting on top of the skylark beneath him.

"Get off me Herbivore", Hibari said as he took out one of his tonfas and smashed Tsuna in the head; making him topple over and crash painfully into the wall. Hibari then got up, and started to pat the invisible dust off of him, before he offered a hand to the brunet who he had just hit.

Tsuna winced in pain as he rubbed the back of his head, still sitting on the floor. _'He just told me to get off of him…. I could have gotten up with out him hitting me, dammit!'_, thought Tsuna as his head started to hurt a lot.

That's when he noticed there was a hand offered to him. Looking from the hand and up the arm to Hibari's eyes, before quickly looking back down at the hand doubtfully. For the past week also, Hibari and Mukuro had made it a habit to at least sexually harass Tsuna twice a day, each. So today was one of those rare days Tsuna had gotten free from any sexual harassment from either of the two.

"What is it herbivore?", Hibari hissed out in impatience. "Do you want help or not?".

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tsuna laughed nervously before taking the hand before him. He didn't want to offend the raven and get bitten to death after all.

"HIEE!", Tsuna screeched as he was yanked up, rather harshly and into Hibari's arms.

Hibari had quickly wrapped his arms around Tsuna, before placing his hands on Tsuna's bum, making the poor boy scream even louder. Leaning in towards Tsuna's ears, he whispered, "Don't run in the hallways" before biting gently on his ear.

Shoving Hibari away from him, "H-H-Hai!", Tsuna yells before walking really fast.

Hibari stood in the hallway for a while before he released a low chuckle at the brunet's reaction.

"Oya Oya, what amused the skylark now?", an eerie voice said as it came from behind Hibari. Turning around, Hibari saw Mukuro leaning against the wall next to a classroom with it's door open. Meaning Mukuro had been there the whole time.

"Hn'. was Hibari's curt reply.

Pushing himself off the wall, Mukuro strode a little closer to the raven. "Kufufufu, you shouldn't tease him so much, he might misunderstand you", Mukuro says as he wraps an arm around Hibari's neck, pulling him close. " I thought you only like him as a brother… or a cute herbivore in your odd vocabulary".

After the incident at the amusement park, both Mukuro and Hibari realized that their feelings toward the boy was only that of brothers. After all, he was cute, who wouldn't want to protect something that's fluffy and cuddly. Hibari only wanted to protect him because Tsuna reminded him of a bunny, and Mukuro only wanted to protect the boy because its fun to play with his naivety and innocence.

"Hn" Hibari replied, slinging his arm behind him and around Mukuro's neck. He leaned back so his he was against Mukuro's chest and twisted his head a little to give a little peck on Mukuro's cheek, "Jealous?".

"Oya? Direct today aren't you?" Mukuro said. "and no, I wouldn't mind having a threesome with that cute… herbivore kufufu, after all its fun to tease him".

"Hn". Hibari hummed in agreement. "The herbivore is just cute to tease".

"kufufu, I see I see… never mind that…", Mukuro said and leaned down towards the ravens lips-

**WHAM!**

Hibari smoothly walked away from the figure he had just elbowed on the floor. His footsteps fading in the dark hallways as Mukuro clutched his stomach in pain, trying not to let a cough escape his lips.

"kufufu…", was all Mukuro said before he disappeared in thin air and started to hunt the skylark down for a little pay back.

* * *

**Back to Tsuna**

Tsuna had finally reached the classroom, and without knocking (after all it wasn't like there was a teacher in the class) barged into the class. "Gokudera! Yamamoto! I'm sorry for making you wait! H-Hibari-san sto-", Tsuna stopped in mid-sentence at the sight before him.

There he was, standing at the door, and before him was his two best friends making out. With tongue and all. Gokudera quickly pushed Yamamoto away, "J-Juudaime!", he yelled in embarrassment. "I-it's n-not what it looks like!".

Tsuna quickly waved his hands in front of him before Gokudera could continue any farther. Ducking his head a little to hide his blush, he yelled "It.. It's okay! S-Sorry for the I-interruption!". Tsuna quickly went over to his desk and grabbed his bag before dashing out of the classroom but not before shouting at his two friends, "So-sorry! Uh I-I have no problem with your relationship… so I-I'll walk home alone! C-continue on!".

Before Gokudera or Yamamoto could say a word, Tsuna had already gone. Yamamoto just shrugged, and brought the struggling and protesting, Gokudera towards him before kissing him again. Much to Gokudera's displeasure, he had to admit he enjoyed it… but he would rather die than tell the stupid smiling baseball idiot.

Tsuna was once again running down the halls, but with a different purpose in mind. It was to get out of there ASAP, because he didn't want to get caught by Hibari and get sexually harassed. Nor did he want Yamamoto or Gokudera to find him and walk home together cause that would have been awkward. Never would he have ever thought that Gokudera would date Yamamoto. Sure Yamamoto had admitted to him that he liked Gokudera some time ago but Tsuna never would have thought they were dating already… after all Gokudera does make it a point to insult the baseball star daily.

Tsuna chuckled to himself, it was almost like a elementary boy making fun of the girl they liked… except Yamamoto is a boy.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Tsuna didn't noticed reborn down the hallway, exiting a class. Unfortunately Reborn had noticed, and smirked to himself when he note that Tsuna hasn't seen him standing not too far down the hall. Swiftly, Reborn stuck out a foot right when Tsuna was close enough and efficiently tripping the boy in the process.

Since Tsuna was so small and light, he basically flew about two meters in the air before he landed harshly on the floor. Reborn raised a elegant brow when Tsuna groan before sitting up and shouting "Ow!", loudly down the empty hallway.

"Dame-Tsuna, You're being too loud", Reborn said as he walked up behind Tsuna and kicked him in the head.

"Ow, Reborn!", Tsuna pouted. "Why did you have to trip me? My head already hurts enough as it is. Hibari already hit me!".

Only around Reborn does Tsuna ever not stutter, and Reborn felt a little smug about that, after all he had tor-_taught_ him to stop stuttering… even if its only around him. "I'm only helping Hibari do his job, after all there's no running in the hallways.", Reborn shrugged before crossing his arms and looked down at the boy sitting on the floor. "Why are you still at school?".

"Uh, Gokudera had been persistent that we should walk home together… and I kind of… caught him making out with Yamamoto and… yeah I was about to leave before you tripped me", Tsuna replied before pouting once again.

"Hm, do you want a ride home?" Reborn offered.

"N-no it's-" before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Reborn had already picked him up and swung Tsuna over his shoulders, like a sack of potatoes, before walking down the hall.

"Reborn….", Started Tsuna while sitting in Reborn's car. "Hm?", Reborn hummed as he lit his cigarette before starting the car.

"What's the point in offering something and then ignoring me when you're going to do it anyways?".

"Just being polite by asking"

"…."

"I want some food when I go to your house", ordered Reborn.

Tsuna sighed at Reborn's antics and just nodded while he was the scenery change as they drove through the streets. Once Tsuna had gotten to the apartment complex he shared with Giotto, he got straight to cooking. Giotto wasn't home yet, since he said he would be home a little late, and that he would eat out with G and Asari.

Surprisingly, Reborn offered to help cook but demanded espresso after dinner. While they were eating, they had small conversations here and there, and it wasn't awkward until Reborn asked "so, how's your relationship with Giotto going?".

Tsuna choked on a meatball and coughed it back out, making it land in his cup of water. "W-what?" he said between coughs.

"I said, how was your relationship going with Giotto?" Reborn repeated.

"Do you have to make it sound like we're dating?", Tsuna asked.

"Yes, if I get to see you react like that."

Tsuna sighed, "Yes, everything is fine…. But…"

"But?"

"I'm a little confused", Tsuna confessed as he quickly finished the rest of his food.

"About?", Reborn raised a brow.

_'Stupid Reborn and his one word replies_', thought Tsuna. "I don't know, I always thought Giotto hated me, after all he never treated me that nicely as a kid. Then all of a sudden, after years we meet again and he's so nice and protective of me… I sometimes feel like it's a act or something".

"Dame-Tsuna, I can hear your damn thoughts", Reborn said as he crossed his legs. "Giotto probably grew up and matured a little. He Probably realized there was no point in holding a grudge against someone who didn't even know what was going on".

"How would you know?" whispered Tsuna cleaning the table, with Reborn following behind towards the kitchen.

"Because I over heard him talking to G sometime after dinner, when you first moved here", He said as he patted Tsuna's head. "Come on, let's watch a movie".

Reborn picked Tsuna up and moved towards the living room. Not even bothering to protest, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck. After all it has been some time since he had any time to spend with his brother figure. Then Reborn dumped Tsuna onto the couch, grabbed some blankets and pillows before picking a movie, sadly a horror one, and started to watch it.

With Tsuna screaming every 5 minutes, each time blood splattered across the screen, and stopping the circulation in Reborn's arm as revenge. When the movie finished, it was already midnight and Tsuna was deadly pale. Reborn at first had wanted to go home but after seeing how Tsuna was desperately trying not to fall asleep because he was scared, Reborn snuggled back onto the couch next to Tsuna.

Patting the brunettes hair gently, "Go sleep Tsuna, I'll be here".

Nodding, Tsuna finally dozed off. After making sure the brunet was completely asleep, reborn decided to catch some shut eye too.

* * *

**Later that night**

Around 2am, Giotto came home and noticed the lights in the living room were still on. Finding it odd, he walked towards it, only to gasp at the sight before him.

Somewhere in between sleeping, Reborn and Tsuna had moved, and now Reborn was sleeping on the couch with his long limbs stretched out. Tsuna was sleeping on top of the raven with his arms wrapped around Reborn's waist like a teddy bear. Reborn had one arm as a cushion and the other also wrapped around Tsuna's waist as they both slept soundlessly.

Giotto felt something boil inside of him and was almost temped to kick Reborn so he'll wake up and remove his hands off of Tsuna, but didn't since it would have woken up the boy.

"What the fuck", Giotto whispered heatedly. He didn't really know how to react to what he was seeing.

He felt something tug at his heart at the sight, something mixed with jealously… possessiveness? Love? Tsuna was _his_ brother and seeing the brunet sleeping with the raven pissed him off greatly for some reason. Giotto sighed, and shook his head of his thoughts, and brushed off the feelings as brotherly.

Sighing again the blond went over to the lights and shut them off before going to his room to get some sleep.

Once Giotto had closed his door, Reborn peaked one of his eyes open. He was a light sleeper after all, and had woken up right when Giotto had entered the house. He heard had heard Giotto's intake of breath and his curse when he knew they had been seen. Reborn smirked a little, _'hn, things seem interesting…'_.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**  
**Any issues regarding the A/N above, feel free to PM or say it in the review.**

**~kamigoshi**


End file.
